Follow Me
by Florence930
Summary: Previously called: 'You Want To But She Won't Let You'. Multi-chapters of Bonnie/Klaus and all that chemistry. Klonnie & slight Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I actually wrote this one shot a month ago and it's been hidden in my Doc Manager so I thought I'd put it on here. It's Bonnie/Klaus & slight Bonnie/Damon. The title of this fic is a line from the awesome band that is Franz Ferdinand 'Auf Achse.' Sorry in advance for mistakes and enjoy :)**

* * *

"Look at this, love" Klaus smirked as he pointed down to the motley crew all scattered around looking for the one woman who didn't want to be found, who in fact was standing next to him, "it's cute how they're still looking for you."

"Yes" Bonnie rolled her green eyes, "it's downright touching" she stepped away from the buildings ledge towards the fire escape and to walk towards the door, dropping her bag of hemlock on the ground before walking back to him.

"It still strikes me how idiotic they are," Klaus mused as he watched Damon whispering nothing of consequence to Stefan, he looked back at her, "they must know you don't want to be found anymore"

Bonnie sighed as she looked at the hybrid, she knows he's testing her. Trying to find a flicker of regret or even nostalgia for the people she used to hold dear, but she had neither emotion now. She just didn't have the capacity to love and protect when it was never reciprocated on her end. Being dispensable in the eyes of a particular Salvatore brother was nothing really new but it still fucking hurt every single time she was over looked when it came to those big brown eyes of her _best friend_. Well no more, she changed whether better or for worse she wasn't sure but she's no longer that naïve seventeen year old.

"They do," she smirked. "But they still believe they can bring me back from the malignant pitfalls that is Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus walked over to stand behind her. Bonnie stiffened but soon relaxed as he moved his hands up her thin arms. He moved a strand of mocha hair off her shoulder to drop a kiss there, he lingered for a moment inhaling her scent before moving away to stand in front of her, "Can they?"

"Can they what?"

Klaus smiled but his eyes held a reserved coolness, "Bring you back to their side…their tag team of incompetent fucks."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. He never swore, he always said swearing was beneath him which told her she needed to tread carefully. She lifted her hand to caress the back of his neck, he acted unaffected by her sporadic display of affection but she knew better.

"Not in a million years, that part of me is long gone."

Klaus nodded as he asked. "Can he?"

Bonnie dropped her hand to fold her arms. "Who's he?"

He scrutinized her, taking in her defensive stance. "You know, love."

Bonnie was silent for a moment before replying, "Damon?" when she received no answer, she knew it was the right one. "It was one time," she noticed how Klaus' jaw tightened. She knows he hates being reminded how Damon and herself was once intimate but he did bring it up. She shrugged, "other than that, there is no relationship, I assure you…I hate him."

He smirked, "I can kill him for you"

Bonnie only laughed, not giving him any answer which frustrated him. Living for a thousand years held an edge for him when it came to human emotion. He can read people like a book, but he couldn't read her. Bonnie has a talent for keeping her emotion tightly in check, he knew after a year of being together she was still wary of him and who can blame her really? But it angers him that for a time that she actually trusted Damon 'witch killer' Salvatore over him, he never killed a witch in his life yet she still walks on egg shells around him. She even _slept_ with that cretin while he can't get no more than a kiss on her good days.

"We should get going, this spell isn't going to last long"

Klaus sighed, "You should be stronger than this."

Bonnie rounded on him and narrowed her eyes. "Keeping myself invisible, where _they_," She pointed at the ground, "can't also hear me or smell me isn't difficult. Doing the same to a one thousand year old hybrid is. If you want a more accomplished witch, find someone else."

During her adorable rant, Klaus' smile became more pronounced until his fangs showed.

"Stop smiling like that, it's really creepy." Bonnie commented cooly, realizing nothing she said went through the hybrid's skull. "You're just one of those _people _who shouldn't smile."

Klaus tilted his head. "Dark and moody, huh?"

Bonnie lazily shrugged her shoulder, "Why change something you're good at."

Klaus nodded his head in a contemplative manner, before walking ahead of Bonnie towards the door. "I don't have all night, Bonnie." He said seriously but with an undercurrent of amusement.

Shaking her head, she walked up to him and walked down the fire exit in silence.

"I was wondering," Klaus pondered quietly like he was talking to himself, as they made their way outside in the icy air. "When are you going to let me, forgive me for speaking crudely, fuck you."

Bonnie started coughing and stared at him as if he was insane. "That's not our arrangement, so never."

"Does it have to be an arrangement?" He said, slightly bemused at her response. "Can't we just enjoy each other's company in a more intimate sense?"

"What brought this on?" Bonnie asked, looking around to see if any of them were around. The spell was still covering them but it was becoming weaker. Humans wouldn't be able to break through the last remains of the spell but if a vampire tried hard enough, they might.

"Well, you and Damon." Bonnie groaned, which he ignored. "Were intimate and you claim to hate the guy but you still slept with him."

"So," Bonnie said, trying to make sense of Klaus cave man logic. "Because I had sex with Damon, I should sleep with you too…like fairs fair?"

Klaus was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, it's only fair."

"You're unbelievable." Bonnie said, exasperated.

"Spend the night with me and you'd be saying it under different circumstances, love."

Bonnie only scoffed before inhaling harshly, "Fuck."

Klaus nodded teasingly, "Yes, please."

Bonnie glared at him before saying, "I left the bag of hemlock on the roof."

"So? We'll get more." He said, simply.

"That took a long time to get." Bonnie turned towards the building. "I'm getting it." When she saw Klaus following behind her, she said. "What are you doing? Go back to the hotel and I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

"The spell has probably worn off you now, if it already has."

"That means you're not protected either." He said, slowly.

Bonnie shook her head, "Seeing as I wasn't around since the dawn of time and I'm a witch it takes longer to wear off me."

Klaus pursed his lips, "There's only so much 'age' jokes I can take, without it becoming cruel." When he saw her impassive face, he sighed. "Fine, I'll meet you back at the hotel but if you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm looking for you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes, _daddy." _She started to blush, that didn't mean to come out so...suggestively.

Klaus reigned in his smirk as he nodded, "Twenty minutes." He was gone in a flash.

Hurrying up the stairs because he was not kidding when he gave her that allocated time, she busted through the door and sharply looked to her left but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" an annoyingly familiar voice called out. Bonnie looked straight ahead to find Damon standing on the edge, casually swinging the bag in his hand.

"Actually, I am." Bonnie said, looking around, expecting the whole 'tag team' to jump out.

As if reading her mind, he shook his head. "They're not here, where would they hide?"

"Don't know, you guys probably got another witch to do your bidding...an invisibility or blending spell isn't hard to do."

"Aww, we'd never be able to replace you." He said, in a taunting tone that made Bonnie's blood boil.

"So, you keep killing them, then?"

Damon only shrugged his shoulders, not giving a response.

"Well, it was really great catching up." Bonnie said, feigning a smile. "But I need that bag back."

As if he didn't hear her, he said, "So, Klaus knows we had a thing."

Bonnie looked questioningly at him before saying. "It was barely that...how did you..."

"Hear you?" Damon said, walking closer to her. "I started hearing your voices so I did a little investigating and saw Klaus talking alone but obviously with you so when you said you were headed towards the roof, I went back to Stefan and the rest and told them to abandon our nightly stroll while I came up here to surprise you." He stopped several yards away. "Surprise."

"Does that mean you can't see me?"

Damon shook his head. "I can see your outline and I can hear and smell so I wouldn't try anything."

Bonnie folded her arms. "I can send you flying off this roof."

"And I can climb back up and tear your head off." He said flippantly.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Aww, I miss this." Damon said as he motioned between the two. "The trading insults, I get none of that now. It's really boring."

Bonnie tapped her foot on the floor, patience wearing thin. "I'm sorry I'm not there to endlessly amuse you but I should really be going...with that bag."

Damon nodded slowly, "Of course, but may I ask what are you doing to make Klaus act like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie sighed.

"Like a sniveling, jealous little boyfriend." Damon asked, observing her. "Sure, he acted like a little bitch when he had that thing for Caroline but this is different."

"I don't know, he thinks I'm valuable unlike other people."

Damon smirked, "yes, I'm sure he thinks your very valuable...I hope I wasn't like that when we were doing the dirty."

Bonnie chuckled, "You kidding? You're _Elena's_ little bitch, all she had to do is snap her fingers and you're on her beck and call."

Damon's smirk turn into a sneer as he regarded her, he tired to find any hidden jealously in her tone but found none which didn't sit well for him.

He threw the bag in her expected hands.

"You're not going to try and convince me to go back to your side?" Bonnie asked, placing the bag in her pocket.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "You'll come back eventually, so I don't see the point." he walked backwards towards the edge of the building. "So, I'll see you soon. Oh and Bonnie." He said, sarcastically, "Don't make him wait too long, I'm assuming Klaus' balls are blue enough as it is." He jumped off before Bonnie can hurl a rock at his face.

* * *

"That was more then twenty minutes." Klaus commented lazily as he lounged on the bed, watching Jerry Springer.

"And you didn't come and get me." Bonnie said, fully formed, placing the hemlock on the table. "I'm proud of you."

"I thought it would be good to give you some air." Klaus said, eyes still on the television.

Bonnie looked at him for a while. He really was an attractive guy so what if he was questionably insane and damaged, although she didn't want to admit it, her type currently seemed to fall under the categories of insane and damaged.

"Bonnie, you're looking really creepy right now." Klaus said, throwing the words from earlier back in her face.

Bonnie stood up and discarded her sweater on the floor.

Klaus looked away from the TV to her, "You're usually the tidy one, love."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said. "Twenty minutes of_ intimacy_." She started unbuttoning her red, plaid blouse. "And we speak no more of this."

Klaus sat up straighter, his blue eyes following her every move. He grinned, "As you wish."

He was lying, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn your awesome reviews! This always happens, every time I do a one shot I'm always thinking "I'm not continuing with this, this is it! No more, finito" and then I read the reviews and think "hmmm, maybe I could write a bit more, a teensy bit won't hurt...wah I'm so weak!" Haha but honestly thanks for the reviews, I was grinning like an idiot when I read them. This wasn't intentional but there is a bit of Bamon in this, more than I intended anyway but it is predominantly a Klonnie fic. ****Btw is anyone watching the new season of TVD? Haven't watched it, Ugh! I just can't anymore. I really wanted to choke Damon last season which isn't good for my Bamon heart. My new craze is the new CW show 'Beauty and the Beast' I love Kristin Kreuks character, now that's a strong women who knows what she wants *coughElena* plus the dude who plays Vincent is HAWT.**

**Oooh I'm rambling, enjoy and again sorry in advance for mistakes :)**

* * *

"Klaus," Bonnie sighed, looking away from the view in front of her. "Can you please put some pants on."

"Bonnie." Klaus said, wiping his damp hair with a towel. "I just came out of the shower... I think that qualifies for the allowance of partial nudity."

"You could have brought your clothes in the bathroom or at least change in your bedroom, instead of changing in front of me." Bonnie said.

"I want to keep you company," He grinned, then looked away to find his shirt.

She covertly glanced over at Klaus who was putting on a grey shirt. Unconsciously, Bonnie bit her bottom lip as the fabric started to cover his toned stomach but in the most inconvenient timing, he glanced over at her.

"What's that saying?" Klaus said in a relaxed tone. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie said, "Your're blocking the TV."

Klaus looked behind him and surprisingly moved away to stand next to the far end of the wall. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning."

"I didn't get my caramel latte yet." Bonnie answered, cheeks still burning from being caught.

"Ah, yes, order room service then. Can you order me french toast, love?" Klaus asked as he made his way back to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Bonnie sighed as she turned up the TV. To say that she's been snappy at him lately would be an understatement, she knows if she was anyone else, he'd be cutting off body parts as punishment.

It's been two weeks since they slept together, things haven't really been awkward between them but that was due to Klaus, he never once brought it up and he's been more than relaxed with her. It's her, that's the problem. As soon as there _exertion_ ended, all she could think of was that they crossed a line and that she initiated it. He'd be holding that to her for life, even if he doesn't verbally say it.

Picking up the phone and giving her order to room service, she called out, "Do you want anything else?"

"Can you order a fruit cup, love." He replied back.

"Sure."

When she finished ordering, her phone started beeping. Getting up to fish through her bag, she saw a text from Damon. "Starting tomorrow, I'm getting a new sim card," She quietly mumbled to herself. The message was basically Damon asking something witch related, which she had no intention of answering back, let him figure it out for himself. Ever since the roof top, he's been texting her - strictly supernatural related and she always texted back with a string of profanities but in Damon's twisted mind, he probably took that as Bonnie accepting his unwanted olive branch. So the silent treatment seems like the better option now.

Looking over at Klaus unmade bed, she couldn't help comparing Damon to Klaus when it came to...bedroom endeavours. There both similar in many ways when it comes to personality, both demented in their own right but also so open to affection that they'll do anything thing to get it, even getting violent. But those similarities seemed to stop when Bonnie was with each of them.

With Damon, it was quite primal. As Bonnie and Damon are both stubborn, independent people, that night was a libidinous fight for dominance. In past experiences, Bonnie never minded being the submissive one but Damon's arrogance brought out a more potent domineering side in her. She can tell at times he reveled in it, always up for a challenge. But when he flipped her over and pinned her down to harshly drive himself in her, he needed to be in charge. His ego demanded it. Don't get her wrong though, it was some damn good nights.

Klaus surprised her, suppose living as long as he has gave him endless patience. He certainly wasn't a 'wham bam, thank you mam' kind a guy. He was so astonishingly slow and tentative, it was almost sweet, for his standards anyway. Bonnie unintentionally shivered as she relieved his fingertips ghosting her body when he removed the rest of her clothes after his promise. As cliché as it sounds, he touched her that night as if he was committing the moment to memory. Bonnie guessed it was because he knew she wouldn't want him anywhere near her if the circumstances were of a sexual nature. If he thought that, he was right.

The problem now is that she's always horny. The main reason she's been so irritated lately specifically with Klaus is because he caused it, by opening a sexual floodgate of...good sex. Her eyebrows furrowed, intensely staring at his bed, _"I guess I have to go to a club or something tonight, find a random guy and boink." _She thought, strategically.

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing a violent lurch from Bonnie and an unintentional aneurysm for the hybrid.

"Dammit!" Bonnie harshly exhaled. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Klaus rubbed his forehead, a small frown etched his face. "Ow, that was almost painful."

"Don't do that then." Bonnie retorted.

Klaus stared at her for a moment before walking over to the door and opening it, revealing a middle-aged woman holding a silver tray with their breakfast.

"Thank you, love." Klaus smiled, taking the tray out her hands and placing it on the table next to the doorway, he then took some cash out of his pocket and handed it to her, not bothering to count it.

The woman's eyes bulged in disbelief before beaming. "Thank you, sir."

Klaus graced her with his smile before closing the door. He picked up the tray and then placed it in front of Bonnie's wary expression. He pulled out a chair and sat opposite of her.

"The door was knocking for the last-minute."

"Oh," Bonnie mumbled. "I didn't hear it."

"Clearly." Klaus said, taking a bite off his french toast.

Bonnie ignored him to take the cover off her breakfast, mouth nearly drooling at the sight of fried eggs, bacon, and sausages.

"If me frightening you doesn't give you a heart attack, your breakfast certainly will." Klaus commented, as he pushed the fruit cup in her direction. "Eat some fruit, instead."

"Isn't it for you?" Bonnie said, eyeing the fruit grudgingly.

Klaus shrugged. "It is if you don't want it, but after hearing your appalling choice of breakfast. I thought it would be good to add some nutritional value to your meal."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Says the guy eating french toast."

"I'm dead, lovely." Klaus smirked.

Bonnie paused before shrugging, ignoring the fruit and digging into her breakfast not noticing Klaus observing her with his folded hands tucked under his chin.

"What?" Bonnie said, not bothering to look at him.

"Who was the text from?" Klaus asked, innocently.

"Hmmm?" Bonnie said, before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, no one."

For once Klaus didn't press the issue, instead a shrewd look came over his face as he slightly nodded to himself.

"It's no one." Bonnie firmly pressed.

"Okay, love." He said in a placating tone. He moved his head forward which caused Bonnie to pull back from her breakfast, he took a piece of bacon from her plate and said, "Would you like to tell me why you've been so short with me, lately." He sat back on his seat. "If I had to take a guess, it's because we slept together and you think it ruined the dynamic of our relationship...am I correct?"

Well, Klaus is all about getting straight to the point. Bonnie thought for a moment, it was partly the reason so she wasn't lying when she nodded her head.

"Well I can assure you, it doesn't." A far away look came over his eyes as he glanced at the marble fire-place. "It still wouldn't if we were to continue where we left off..." He looked back at her, an enigmatic look in his eyes.

Bonnie's eye brows furrowed, she was about to open her mouth when Klaus spoke again, "It was hypothetical." He pulled back from his seat, "What I'm trying to say is...relax." He got up and walked over to the coat rack, putting on his khaki colored jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I have some things I need to take care of, it might take all day so don't wait up."

"Do you need any help?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not this time, no." He walked over to the door. "Enjoy breakfast. I'll see you later, love...Do you want anything?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Really? a new sim card, perhaps?" He smiled mischievously before closing the door leaving Bonnie with a scowl on her face.

* * *

Bonnie glanced at the clock, it was turning 9:00pm and Klaus still hasn't turned up. She did have a look around the town earlier on, noting a few clubs and bars as she passed, still intent with going out that night.

"Fuck it." She breathed. Bonnie scribbled down on a piece of paper, letting Klaus know that she's going out and would probably be back late. She walked to her dresser, pulled off her jeans and cardigan to put on a sleeveless, figure hugging, black dress that ended two inches above her knee. Applying red lipstick, she checked herself in the mirror before grabbing her leather jacket and making her way out of the hotel.

She walked towards the busiest bar she could find. Bonnie was greeted with loud, dance music and heaps of people, she bumped into a few people trying to make her way to the bartender.

After getting her vodka and coke, she tried searching for a seat and was successful when a couple got up and left. Bonnie sat down and looked around, noticing there were quite a few attractive men. She felt a coat brush up against her and she turn around to see who occupied the vacant seat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just get a drink." Damon said, as he sipped his rum. "This shit has been watered down." He smacked his lips together, grimacing.

"Mystics Falls is two hundred miles away. I repeat what the fuck are you doing here?" Bonnie seethed.

Damon sighed, putting his glass on the table. "Not everything has a motive, I did come here to see how you were doing...I mean it must get lonely just having Klaus around."

Bonnie stared at him, a cynical brow raised in response.

Damon took a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to Bonnie. "Fine, can you read this?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "I knew it, but if it would you get you off my back..." She grabbed the piece of paper off his hands and inspected it. "This is gibberish..this certainly isn't a witches language."

"Shit." Damon breathed while briskly removing the paper out of her hands. "Stefan thought it might be useless but I thought 'what the hell'..." He turned around to smirk at her, "How's the man hunt going?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, come now." Damon said teasingly, slowly looking at her up and down. "You come here alone, looking down right fuckable if you ask me." Bonnie turned her head, irritated when heat started to spread from her neck to her cheeks. "And since we can't...unless you changed your mind?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope."

Damon grinned, wolfishly. "Right...so which one do you want?" He said, looking around the bar. "I can be your wing man."

"No thanks, I don't need your help."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Damon sing-songed. "I can even compel them for you if you want."

Bonnie sighed. "Really, it's fine...and I'm not that desperate." Knowing very well the last part was a jab at him.

Damon smiled good-naturedly, choosing to ignore her little insult. "Whatever floats your boat." Damon stood up and held out his hand. "Let's dance, their's a club area on the other side full of single people. Their's a shit load of couples here if you haven't noticed."

Bonnie looked around the area. "Yeah, there is." Ignoring his offered hand, which he just shrugged off, she stood up to follow Damon through the double doors leading to the club.

The music was pounding, bouncing off the walls and assaulting her eye drums. The place was almost pact, but the blinding lights and artificial fog was casting a hazy effect in the place so there was maybe more people around.

Damon spun around to grin at her, "bon appétit." He then walked ahead on the dance floor, out of sight.

Bonnie shook her head and walked over to grab a drink at the bar. Downing a tequila shot, she shivered and looked up to notice a tall guy with sandy colored hair smiling at her, she smiled back which he took as encouragement because he took his glass and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Tristan. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm Bonnie and that'll be good." She smiled

He grinned and motioned for the bartender, "What will you have?"

"Another tequila shot?"

Tristan nodded, looking impressed. "I'll get the same." After the drinks arrived, he handed one to Bonnie and tipped his glass with hers. After they downed their shot. Tristan asked. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Bonnie nodded, taking his hand and leading him on the dance floor.

She looked around for Damon but she couldn't see him, probably found an impressionable girl to feed off of. She put her arms around Tristan's neck, he responded in kind by circling his arms around her waist. They were slightly grinding to the music for a while until Tristan swooped down to kiss her, or maybe tongue her might be the appropriate word. She grimaced when he pulled away, her hands itching to wipe the saliva off her mouth.

"Can I get your phone number?" He asked, hopefully.

"Umm I -" Bonnie felt a hand grasp and pull her away from Tristan to press against Damon's chest.

"Miss me?" Damon simpered.

"Do you want me to lie?"

He shrugged, "If you want."

"Then I missed you terribly." Bonnie looked around to see Tristan looking livid.

"I was dancing with her." He forcefully pointed out.

Damon sighed, sounding bored. "And now you're not." He walked closer to Tristan, making eye contact. "Go away."

Bonnie watched Tristan's retreating form, she turned back to Damon and glared. "What the hell was that?" she huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You said you weren't desperate, getting with that guy would make you desperate." His hands came to rest upon her hips which she slapped away but he seemed undeterred. "Let's just dance for a while and then you can go back to your hybrid."

Bonnie thought for a moment before saying. "Fine, but no groping me."

"I can't make that promise."

* * *

Bonnie stumbled into the hotel room around 2am.

"Ow, fuck!" She cursed when she bumped into a table.

"Did you have fun?" Klaus said, amused at her drunken display.

She spun around to find Klaus sitting down on an arm-chair, a book on his lap. "You should be sleeping." She slurred. "Though it was sweet of you to wait up for me."

Klaus chuckled. "It's good to know that you're a nice drunk."

Bonnie stopped to notice Klaus donned in blue boxer shorts and a baggy, grey Harvard jumper, the look made him seem so human. "I can be nice without drinking, don't you think?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow when Bonnie walked towards him, call it liquid courage or that she never got any tonight so she was feeling like might combust any minute but she needed physical contact. Bonnie was only a head taller when she stood in front of him.

Klaus looked confused but opened his legs slightly when Bonnie moved a couple of inches closer. "Are you okay, love? Do you want some water?"

Ignoring his question, Bonnie shook her head and said. "You said our dynamic wouldn't change if we...umm...uh..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Sleep together?" Klaus hedged. He nodded "It still wouldn't." Bonnie smirked about to move closer but Klaus continued on. "The thing is, is that you're a little wasted now and if we did sleep together, come day light you'd blame me and say I took advantage of you."

Bonnie quickly shook her head. "I'm not drunk, I'm just really, really horny."

Klaus smiled. "If you were sober, you wouldn't be telling me that."

Bonnie rolled her green eyes, feeling extremely frustrated. She moved closer, removed the book from his lap and straddled his hips, Klaus' eyes widened a fraction when Bonnie whispered in his ear, "Tell me to get off you, I dare you." She started moving her hips against his, the friction making them both moan.

"Bonnie," He choked out. "I feel like I need to be the voice of reason in this," Klaus said, stumbling over the entire sentence. He gripped her hips to hold her steady but when Bonnie's lips went to his neck, kissing and sucking his flesh, his grip loosened and instead lifted up her dress several inches, revealing her pink, lacy panties. He cupped her sex, his thumb caressing her in circular motions which made Bonnie shiver and dig her nails into his shoulders.

Bonnie felt Klaus's nose brush against her neck, inhaling her but his back stiffened up which caused Bonnie to look down, confused. "What?"

Without saying a word, Klaus pulled down her dress, gently deposited Bonnie off his lap and stood up with her. He turned around and walked a few paces back before fully turning around to look at her, an affronted look in his eyes. "Who were you with tonight?"

"I went to the bar by myself."

Klaus paused before saying, "Let me reiterate, were you with Damon tonight?"

"No." Bonnie said, automatically. Inwardly, cringing at the out right lie.

Klaus looked down to stare at the floor, mentally fighting to reign in his anger. When he looked up, his face became impassive. "I'll try this again, love and this time I want some honesty, were you with Damon tonight?"

She sighed "Yes." But quickly added, "we bumped into each other."

"How can you bump into each other?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We just did, he's probably looking for a new place to drink blood or something."

Klaus tilted his head. "Why are you covering for him?"

Bonnie folded her arms. "I'm not."

"You said you didn't have any feelings for him."

"I don't." Bonnie gritted out, rolling her eyes "Stop being so jealous."

In a flash, Bonnie was pinned up against the wall, his arms boxing her in. "There's a lot crap I'll take from you Bonnie because you're an efficient witch, but don't ever talk to me like I'm beneath you again." He moved his head lower so they were eye level. "Do you understand?"

Bonnie's breathing was becoming a little rapid due to Klaus' anger and shamefully, she was still a little turned on. Bonnie glanced down at his lips which were mere inches from hers, noticing this Klaus backed away from her and shook his head.

"Go to bed and sleep it off. I'll see you in the morning." He walked away towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie stood frozen and perplexed, staring at Klaus' door. _"I might have fucked up." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry for spelling mistakes and other stuff. I was a little ill when I wrote this. Enjoy though :)**

* * *

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling, counting every horizontal blue line, there was four hundred and sixty-two lines to be exact. Previously, she was trying to remember all the states but only managed to get as far as thirty-six. Basically, she spent all morning trying to prevent the inevitable, but she knew she'd have to get up eventually and face the music, the music being Klaus' pissed off face.

Bonnie sighed and threw a pillow over her face, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. It's so typical, that she'd remember everything from last night, from robot dancing with Damon to dry humping Klaus. Bonnie wanted to let out an embarrassed scream but she was mindful of Klaus in the other room. He got up about an hour ago so he's no doubt listening to her uneven breathing or erratic heartbeat. She's certain he knows she's awake but he hasn't come to call her through the door as he usually does. So he's either still angry with her or he assumes that she's hung over and needing extra sleep, Bonnie prayed for the latter.

It really is unfair though. Before the expectations of being a Bennett witch, she always went out and had fun but she's never been a heavy drinker. She's always been a light weight though, so getting easily drunk is pretty normal for her and sometimes she'd have bouts of amnesia the next day. Those times were an inconvenience, always wanting to know if she made a fool out of herself now the 'ignorance is bliss' thing has never been more true. How she would kill for some amnesia right now, at least she'd be able to face him.

"Don't be a chicken." She whispered to herself, then rolled her eyes wanting to smack herself on the head. Klaus is probably in the other room grinning, enjoying her uncommon cowardice. Bonnie rose out of bed, picked out an outfit and got dressed, taking an unnecessarily long time doing it.

Carefully opening the door, she peeked her head out to see Klaus sitting down, back facing her and hunched over, probably reading the news paper or a book. Bonnie debated whether or not to walk inside the living room, she should make her bed or at least find out what the other fourteen states are.

"Bonnie." Klaus said, his back still turned. "Are you ever going to come inside?"

"I'm thinking about it." Bonnie said, shyly, images of her on top of Klaus clouding her mind.

"I won't bite, love." He turned his head around to smirk at her. "Well...you know what I mean."

Taking that as a very encouraging sign, she walked inside the living room and sat across from him, she hesitantly looked at him.

He responded with a small smile before saying, "We have to leave in an hour, I have siblings I need to catch up with."

Bonnie groaned before playfully thumping her head on the oak table, she peeked a glance at him when she heard him snigger. "Which one?"

"Two actually," He said, getting up to put his dishes in the kitchen.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief when he walked out of the room for a moment. Perhaps, like her, he didn't want to rehash last night...at least for now.

"Elijah and Kol." He casually said as he came back inside, leaning against the table with just a few inches from Bonnie's seated form.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If Kol makes another pass at me, I will set him on fire."

Klaus lazily shrugged his shoulder, "Be my guest."

"And you know how I feel about Elijah." Bonnie said, seriously.

Klaus straightened up. "I know, love. Slimy little bastard that he is...but we've come to a mutual understanding that we won't try to end each others lives. He stared down at her and said sarcastically, "We're family."

Gazing up at him, she nodded. "Well as long as you're certain but if he does back stab you, I'm allowed to say 'I told you so.'" Bonnie never understood the draw that Elijah had on the others back in Mystic Falls, particularly Elena and sometimes Caroline. Perhaps a part of her still paints all vampires with the same brush but when she's so used to vampires being volatile and rash, Elijah is different. He always seemed so distant and calculating in there brief meetings over the thirteen months, it was eerie at times. She didn't know what to make with his cryptic behavior, besides he has the 'where ever the wind blows' kind of nature that doesn't sit well with Bonnie.

Klaus gazed back, amused. "I won't hold it against you." He said a little too sultry that it had to be done on purpose. She couldn't help but catch the double meaning to his words. It was obvious he was trying to rattle her and indirectly bring back memories of Bonnie's embarrassment last night, which was working, much to her chagrin.

Unflinching in his gaze, Bonnie looked away and cleared her throat. "Well that's good, cause I'll be saying it all the time." Bonnie pulled back from her seat but in her hurry to get away from Klaus close proximity. The front two legs of the seat flew up in the air, she would have landed on the floor if it wasn't for Klaus grabbing either side of the chair and setting it back down.

"Thanks." Bonnie whispered bashfully, her face a couple of inches apart from the hybrid.

His beryl eyes lingered, searchingly, for a moment before pulling away. "It's alight, love. Your clumsiness always puts me on high alert."

Bonnie scoffed before getting up to go to her room, "I'm going to get changed."

"Don't you want to eat something first? I know how unpleasant you get when you don't eat."

Bonnie fanned herself in a feign swooning motion, "Will the compliments never end." She dropped her hand and shrugged, "We can stop at a deli or something."

"Okay," Klaus nodded before taking out his cell phone from his denim pocket.

Bonnie took that as way for escape and left the room.

* * *

"I actually am kinda hungry." Bonnie said as they passed a few deli's and small restaurants. Klaus looked at her pointedly before making a U-turn on the empty road towards the direction of the nearest deli. "Sorry." Bonnie said when Klaus killed the ignition.

"For wanting to eat?" Klaus lightly chuckled as he turned towards her, "It's best if you hurry up though, Elijah is leaving the country in a couple of hours."

"Why?" Bonnie asked as she opened the passenger door.

Klaus shook his head in a dismissive manner. "Change of scenery? I didn't really ask why nor do I care, if it has nothing to do with me."

"You're becoming so slack in your old age." Bonnie said, she closed the door before Klaus could retort.

* * *

For the second time Klaus turned off the ignition, this time in front Elijah's home. Compared to the Mikelson mansion, the originals red brick house seemed quite humbling in size. It was still twice the size of her own house though.

Bonnie warily walked behind Klaus, although she trusts Klaus for the most part. Walking into a house of vampires, originals no less, caused her cynical, witch side to bring out a 'fight or flight' instinct within her no matter how many times she's seen them in 'normal' circumstances. She was mentally calculating all the spells she knew that would cause the most damage when Klaus turned around to look at her.

As if he read her thoughts, he quietly said, "You've dealt with them many times, love. They're practically putty in your hands."

Bonnie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Please."

Klaus said, resolute. "Oh yes, especially Elijah and Kol is..."

"A careless idiot?" Bonnie finished.

Hiding his smirk, he nodded. "Precisely but the same goes for him as well." He held out his arm for her which she hesitantly took, they walked up the stone steps. The door opened before Klaus and Bonnie landed on the last step.

"Good day, brother." Kol grinned as he leaned against the door frame, folding his arms, smugness radiating off him.

"Kol." Klaus greeted, calmly. "It's been a while."

"Much too long." Kol said, sneeringly. He directed his attention towards Bonnie, noting there linked arms. "Hello Bonnie, You look wonderfully edible today."

Bonnie noticed Klaus slight tightness in grip as she replied sweetly, "Hello Kol, you're looking very disheveled today. Rough night?"

Kol smoothed down his light, brown hair and shrugged, "You can say that."

Klaus sighed. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "It's best you don't." He moved aside to let them pass, Klaus let go of Bonnie's arm to walk in first, she filed in behind. Kol 'accidentally' brushed his hand across the top of her breast as he grabbed the edge of the door to close it.

Bonnie let out a squeak of indignation as Kol replied sarcastically, "Apologies Bonnie." He closed the door and turned around, facing her. "I'm such a careless idiot at times."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Kol." He growled.

Kol held up his hands, "Relax, It's all in good fun." He then walked by the two and proceeded to the living room where the other original is there, no doubt.

"You know...I'm still on board with you setting my brother on fire." Klaus said, as they walked towards the living room. "I'll supply the gasoline too."

Bonnie beamed as Klaus opened the door, allowing her to pass through first. "Good."

Elijah, dressed in his trade mark black suit, looked amused as he stood up to greet them. He slowly made his way towards Bonnie, like a person approaching a frightened animal which made Bonnie internally roll her eyes. He gently captured her hand and lightly kissed it. "It's very good seeing you again, Bonnie."

A tight smile in place, Bonnie nodded. "You too."

Letting go of her hand, Elijah clapped Klaus shoulder before moving away to stand next to the tea-tray. "You don't take sugar, do you Bonnie? just milk."

She nodded, accepting the cup of hot tea. She seated herself on the same leather couch as Kol but sitting on the opposite end. As Elijah handed Klaus his cup, they started whispering to one another, it appeared like they were having a domestic dispute. Bonnie wanted to crane her neck forward to listen, annoyed that she was the only person not privy to their conversation. She held back though when the two parted as if they didn't exchange heated words with one another a few seconds ago.

Klaus sat on the same couch as Elijah, facing Bonnie. He put his cup aside as he looked at Bonnie, observing her. When she couldn't take his direct stare, she mouthed "What?"

Instead on answering her, he subtly winked and turned his attention towards Elijah. "It appears small talk shall be cut short, but who could really be bothered with that nonsense anyway."

"Amen, brother." Kol said, as poured brandy in his tea.

Ignoring Kol and addressing Elijah, Klaus said, "Would you like to tell Bonnie what you told me?"

Unruffled, Elijah demurely placed his tea-cup on the tray before facing Bonnie. "It appears we have a slight problem with one of the Salvatore brothers."

Bonnie sighed. "Which one?"

"Your boyfriend." Kol cut in.

Bonnie nodded slowly, ignoring Kol's remark but as she glanced at Klaus, she can tell he didn't, who was staring at the floor, much like the same way he did last night.

"What the hell is Damon doing now?"

"Ha! I knew it." Kol grinned. "I knew you two were fucking." He look at Klaus, "Bad luck, mate." A second later, Klaus cup crashed at the side of his younger brother's head, tea slipped off the couch as Kol bounded towards Klaus. Klaus was already standing waiting for him as the two crashed to the ground, knocking over the tea-tray and the coffee table. Bonnie sat in shocked as she watched a blur of punches and kicks in every direction.

"Bonnie." Elijah said as he sipped his tea, watching the display with indifference.

Bonnie swiftly turned around to face him, she nodded, knowing what he was asking. She directed her attention towards them, a moment later Kol and Klaus stopped and gripped their heads in pain. She stopped when she was sure it was the end of their childish brawl, however a part of her was pleased that he was so quick to put Kol in his place. It also felt like in small way he was defending her honor, she knew it probably wasn't the case but it felt nice.

The two got up off the floor, without looking at one another. However, when Klaus turned his back, Kol punched him hard on the arm. Klaus was about to tackle him to the floor until Bonnie gave Klaus a tingling zap to remind him to behave and a short but a very painful aneurysm for Kol.

Klaus nodded in her direction while Kol cursed as they made their way back to their original places.

"The problem that we have with Damon." Elijah continued as if his living room didn't look like a hurricane barged through it. "He's so intent with destroying us, that it leaves us puzzled as we've been, as you say 'off the radar.'

"Why would he bother then?" Bonnie said quietly, more to herself than to the others.

"Even dear old Stefan has given up." Klaus said, he leaned a little bit forward before speaking to Bonnie. "My theory is; he's listening to Elena, it's no surprise he's under her thumb." Bonnie nodded as he continued, "and we all know how...rambunctious she's been since turning into a vampire."

Bonnie nodded sadly, when Elena turned two years ago, she seemed like the same old, kind Elena. However over the months, traits started developing, her mood swings became quite frequent, calm one moment than chaotic the next. While the human Elena was torn between the Salvatores love for her, vampire Elena reveled in it, even subtly boasting about it at times when Caroline, Elena and herself were alone and it was during the time she had her stupid fling with Damon so it hurt. Of course, Damon loved taking care of a confused, 'fragile' Elena, he seemed to take over while strangely Stefan took a back seat. Bonnie blamed both the brothers, Damon never should have had so much say in the dealings with Elena while Stefan should have taken over. Perhaps, they weren't completely to blame, Elena is her own person and maybe she could have had those unattractive traits all along but it just became amplified when she 'died'. Bonnie also tried to be patient with her, tried to ignore the fact that she seemed to be even more of a servant then a friend but she couldn't and when she was at her breaking point, along came Klaus...

"We feel, that Elena wants to kill us so she can get you back and she's getting Damon to do all the work."

Bonnie widened her eyes, disbelieving. "That's...a little far-fetched."

"Is it?" Elijah said, rejoining the conversation. "Her intentions could be noble, she probably thinks you were compelled or brainwashed or have a bit of Stockholm Syndrome, I mean..." Elijah smiled, first time since they arrived. "You were hell-bent on trying to kill us three years ago."

Bonnie laughed, sarcastically. "Good times."

"Indeed." Elijah deadpanned. "It's a complete 180 and it used to be out of character for you to be associated with us and you know she's still holding out for you."

Bonnie shifted in seat, was he trying to make her feel guilty?

"You haven't been in Mystic Falls since you left, correct?"

Bonnie nodded, unsure with what's coming next.

"Klaus and I spoke about it." Klaus coughed in the background and rolled his eyes, when Bonnie looked at him. "We think you should take a day trip back, catch up with friends and while you're catching up let Elena know that you left with your own mind and not with a compelled one."

"Elena is in denial." Bonnie shook her head, "The whole 'kill the originals' idea was always there, even way before I left. You know this."

Elijah merely shrugged. "Humor us, besides I'm sure you miss them."

Bonnie wanted to say no, but she couldn't, she did miss Caroline, Matt and even Elena or who she used to be but then again she'd have to see Damon and that wasn't as appealing, though she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy his company in moderate amounts.

"Alright." Bonnie said, reluctantly "For a couple of hours."

"Good." Elijah said, "give them my regards when you see them."

"It's probably best I don't mention you."

Elijah paused before nodding, "Yes, you're right."

Kol, who was quiet throughout the debate stood up, "If they don't co-operate, do we kill them?" He asked as if he was mentioning the weather.

Elijah was silent, obviously thinking about that option before shaking his head, "No, that certainly won't help."

Kol just rolled his eyes and made his way out of the room.

Bonnie sighed from relief, when she looked over at Klaus, his face was emotionless before standing up and saying. "Shall we go, love? I'm sure Elijah has to pack." He looked at Elijah and grinned but his eyes held a hardness to it.

"Sure." Bonnie shrugged, she got up and looked at Elijah. "Bye, enjoy your trip."

"Thank you." Elijah said as he fluidly rose from the couch. "You too."

Klaus looked at Elijah, conveying a silent message that she didn't understand.

Again, Elijah clapped Klaus on the shoulder before seeing them out. Klaus unlocked and opened her door, Bonnie slid in as she watched Klaus stiffly walk around the car and into his seat.

When he turned on the ignition and drove off. Bonnie stated, "You think it's a bad idea, going back to Mystic Falls."

"A little." Klaus said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You think I'd probably want to stay if I went back, don't you?"

"I don't know, love. I can't really answer that." He said calmly but his pale hands gripped the steering wheel, giving away his relaxed façade.

"I won't betray you." Bonnie blurted out before she could stop herself, she looked out the her window and rolled her eyes. How many more times must she embarrass herself?

After a moment of silence, which felt like an eternity to Bonnie. Klaus sighed wistfully, which she didn't know what to make of. "I know." His eyes still locked on the road.

* * *

**Urgh! Not at all happy with this chapter, I usually get some sort of small satisfaction every time I finish writing but I'm not feelin it now and this is my second draft too, the first draft involved Klaus and Bonnie having a heart to heart at the beginning about feelings and mushy stuff and at the end of it I thought 'eww' It was way too out of character for them. I did enjoy writing Elijah and Kol, especially Kol :P I didn't really want to change how they are from the T.V show, so I hope the characterization was close enough. Thanks for the reviews, they really do spur me on :) though I will be slow updating (surprise, surprise) this month & the first few weeks of December as I still have a bit more college stuff to do BUT I get five weeks off instead of three for Christmas, unlike last year, so yay! I'll write as much as I can during my holidays, I've neglected my other fics so I gotta start writing them too. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! an update for ya, fast huh? :P Sorry for grammar mistakes & other stuff, I kinda proof read but not really. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bonnie was about five minutes outside of Mystic Falls, she drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel when she passed a particular area in the forest that used to hold keggers and bonfire parties. She smiled when a memory of Caroline and Elena doing a drunken hoe down around a small bonfire popped in her head, it soon dimmed when she passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign along the road.

"Fucking Salvatores." Bonnie uttered harshly, that party was only a month before Stefan and Damon came into the picture and boy, did it escalate from there.

As she drove into the town, she looked around feeling dejected all over again. Perhaps, she thought once she actually made it to her close-knit town and seen all those familiar faces then blissful nostalgia would set in and she'd feel a little _happy _to be back. She wasn't or maybe she just didn't know anymore. The place seems so tainted now and those carefree, fun times she spend as a child and teenager didn't stand a chance against all that destruction and death she's seen in this place. Simply, this town was suffocating.

She looked at the empty passenger seat and sighed, she did wish Klaus was with her even to lighten her morose mood. Klaus certainly wasn't happy when she told him she was going alone and taking his car as well. He thought she was being irrational and insisted he come along to give protection and support, but Bonnie was quite adamant that she should do this alone, it wouldn't help matters if he showed with her and she also reminded him that she is not a kid but a powerful witch. After a lot of brooding and death stares thrown her way which she ignored, he relented and tossed his car keys in her hand.

"If you think something is out of the ordinary, you alert me and I'll be there." Klaus reminded her for the tenth time as she got into the driver's seat.

"Okay I'll call you. Got it." Bonnie snapped, as she turned on the ignition, annoyed at Klaus codling.

Klaus leaned against the driver's door, his arms perched on the window which was rolled down to let some air in. "I detect some annoyance in you tone, love."

"Wow, how correct you are, Sherlock."

Klaus smiled, mischievously which made him appear younger as he leaned in closer, for a second she thought he was going to kiss her and irritatingly, a part of her wanted him too. He did kiss her though, however it was on her forehead which made her feel like a little girl and to add insult to injury, he patted her on the head knowing full well it would piss her off.

He grinned as he straightened up, noticing her slight disappointment. "Don't dent my car."

"I'll make sure not to dent your precious little car." Bonnie mocked, exaggerating his English accent.

Klaus folded his arms and tilted his head. "Really love, you're resorting to this. Is this really how you want to part?"

Bonnie's eyes squinted at his sarcastic tone then she sighed at her immaturity. "Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous."

"You don't have to go." Klaus said, seriously.

Bonnie shook her head, "I should...if anything, this could be closure for me."

Klaus was silent for a moment before nodding, "Alright, be careful and remember to -"

"Call if anything is out of the ordinary." Bonnie cut in, her lips curling upwards.

Klaus rolled his eyes before tapping the roof of his car.

Bonnie waved and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

Back in the present, she stopped in front of her first destination. Caroline's house. Taking a few moments to herself, she breathed deeply before opening the door and stepping on to the sidewalk.

Fighting her instincts to hop back in the car and drive away, she walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell. A moment later the door opened revealing her best friend. Caroline stood shocked for a moment before squealing and enveloping Bonnie in a tight hug.

Laughing, Bonnie gasped, "Caroline, a bit tight."

Letting her go, Caroline smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, hanging around too many vampires makes you forget."

Bonnie smiled as she was pulled inside her home, taking her by the hand and leading her into the living room. Caroline was babbling too fast in excitement for her to understand.

Bonnie looked around the living room as she sat down on the sky blue, floral couch. It was just as she remembered, feminine and sweet.

Caroline sat besides her and gently grasped Bonnie's hand in hers. "It's so good to see you, I missed you so much." She exhaled.

Bonnie smiled, "I've missed you so much too." She looked down at their clasped hands. "Sorry, I haven't been in much contact lately."

"It's fine." She disregarded, but Bonnie's known her long enough that Caroline was just playing it off. Bonnie felt immensely guilty about that. When she gets back to Klaus, she needs to make a big effort to stay in contact with Caroline but to be on the safe side it needs to be only Caroline.

"No, it isn't." Bonnie shook her head. "When I go back, we're definitely staying in touch."

Caroline's eye brow's rose in confusion. "So, you're not coming back for good?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie said simply. "I can't."

Caroline had a look of grudging understanding. "I'll admit I don't want you to go." She sighed sadly which made Bonnie's heart clench. "But I get it."

Bonnie looked at her gratefully, Caroline gently squeezed her hand before letting go. She got up from the couch and said brightly, the melancholy mood fading, "I baked and I didn't burn down the kitchen this time."

Bonnie laughed before saying, "I'm shocked."

Caroline giggled before again taking Bonnie's hand and pulling her off the couch and into the kitchen where the smell of cookies covered the room. Caroline pulled chocolate chip cookies out the oven and placed them on a giant plate. She placed it on the kitchen counter before grabbing two glasses and a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"Very Martha Stewart." Bonnie said, as she poured herself and Caroline a glass of cold milk.

"I know right, I'm taking baking classes."

Bonnie took a bite, before quickly nodding and pointing at her cookie. "Definitely paying off."

Caroline looked smug for a moment before saying, "so..." She looked hesitant, unsure how to broach the subject. "I'm assuming your still with Klaus, then?"

Bonnie scoffed, "You make it sound like we're dating."

Caroline shrugged, grabbing another cookie. "Same difference."

She looked at her blandly. "I'm practically his employee, he pays me."

Caroline scrunched up her nose before repeating. "Meh, same difference."

Playfully rolling her eyes, Bonnie said, "You think I'm kind of insane, don't you? For getting mixed up with Klaus."

"I used to, you practically ran away with the guy." She looked at her pointedly. "But I don't anymore. We've had other witches come into the picture after you left and it really opened my eyes to how we may have treated you...like a machine or something...I mean, half the spells you did over the years had no impact on _you_ but stupid things that always helped Elena or Damon, Stefan." Caroline shook her head and lifted up her hand, gesturing towards Bonnie. "Hell, at least Klaus pays you."

Bonnie nodded her head, digesting her words. "I assume Elena doesn't share those same feelings."

Caroline was silent for a moment, trying to pick her words carefully. "Elena cares about you so much and she feels incredibly guilty but I think she's just looking for someone else to blame..."

"Klaus." Bonnie hedged.

Caroline nodded her head. "Yes."

"Do you know if she has some sort of plan to get at Klaus?" Bonnie asked half-heartedly, hoping Caroline didn't. When Bonnie saw the confusion in Carolines eyes, she nearly smiled instead she shook her head and said, "Never mind."

Before Caroline could ask why she asked that, Bonnie said, "I'm going to stop by at hers later on."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You'd have more luck at the Salvatores, she practically lives there now."

Bonnie exhaled. "Of course, she does."

"Well, little lady." Caroline said, taking on a southern accent. "Since you're not gonna be going for a while...because I won't let you," She quickly added. "Would you mind joining me for some chic flick movies."

Bonnie smiled, also adopting a southern accent. "Why bless your vampire heart, I'd love to."

* * *

After spending a couple of hours in Caroline's, gossiping and swooning over Ryan Gosling. She left but not before bumping into Matt and Tyler who showed up right before Bonnie was leaving, it was a brief but a great catch up, she was thankful they didn't bring up her new life but focused on rehashing happy memories they all shared growing up.

She tried to block out Caroline's resigned demeanour when she left her three friends and focused on meeting Elena.

A ten minute drive later, she stopped outside the closed gates of the Salvatore management. Sighing, she jumped out of the car to pull the gates open, cringing at the screeching noise it made. Yep, vampires will know she's arrived.

Heading up along the stony drive way, she turned off the ignition and stepped out, cautiously looking around her as she made her way to the front door. Knocking hard, she paused and waited for an answer.

She wasn't really surprised when Damon answered the door, the guy did live here. She was, however, surprised when he answered the door only wearing a white fluffy towel, covering his lower half.

There was an ambiguous look in his cyan eyes when he swept over Bonnie's frame, he leaned against the door. Smirking, he said, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Is Elena here?" She dead panned.

"Hello to you too." He said, seemingly amused. "No, just here in my lonesome."

"If you see Elena, can you tell her I'm here and looking for her."

Bonnie turned around to leave until Damon's voice piped up. "She's with Stefan right now, but they should be here in..." He swayed his head from side to side, "thirty minutes or so." He moved aside to stand next to the door frame. "You're welcome to wait for her."

Bonnie thought about it for a moment, it was only thirty minutes.

"Sure." Bonnie shrugged, she stepped inside as Damon led her to the drawing-room.

When Bonnie sat down on a leather, brown couch that swallowed her up it was so large. Damon grinned and said, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time." Bonnie said, with faux sweetness. She stared off in the roaring fire, a small gust of wind blew across her hair alerting her that Damon had left the room. Bonnie got up to walk towards the giant mahogany table with countless papers strewed across it. There didn't seem to be anything that stood out to her at that moment so she grabbed herself a glass on the edge of the table and poured a tiny amount of bourbon in it.

Taking a gulp of it and placing the glass on the table, she felt Damons hand graze her hip. "You shouldn't be drinking and driving." He said, his head bent low, his breath tickling her ear.

Bonnie pushed against him and moved a couple of steps away. "Like that little amount would make a difference."

"You're right it shouldn't, but you're so..." His eyes roving her body, "petite."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Right."

"Happy times, here." He said out of the blue, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Damon..." Bonnie warned, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Damon said, innocently. "If these walls could talk...the image of you in all your naked glory riding -"

"Did you not fill your pervert quota for today?" Bonnie said, sharply.

Damon chuckled, "What? is memory lane striking a nerve for you?"

Automatically and against her will, tears sprang from her eyes, to cover it up she looked away and laughed bitterly. "You got an asshole quota to fill in too?" Bonnie said, she calmly grabbed her purse of the couch. "I'll find Elena later." She walked a few steps out of the room before Damon was standing in front of her.

"If you don't want your brains splattered across your stupid, gothic looking room...I suggest you move." She said in a low, dangerous tone.

Damon held up his hands in a placating manner. "Woah there, Bon Bon."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. It used to be his pet name for her doing their time together.

Damon nodded, "Okay." He looked into her eyes "You're right, I'm an asshole. I say and do asshole-ish things and I don't mean even it half the time."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and scrutinized him. Where was he going with this? But as she saw Damon's gaze bouncing off different objects in the room, she realized this was his way of apologising and not just from his comment a couple of minutes ago.

Sighing, Bonnie dropped her purse. "I guess I can wait a little bit longer."

Relief flitted across his face before masking it with a smirk. "Excellent and by the way, this stupid, Gothic looking room was decorated by Stefan so blame him."

"Hmm, knowing that...this room is kinda growing on me."

Rolling his eyes, Damon leaned against a nearby book shelf. "I assume their's a reason for your visit, not that I'm complaining, of course."

Mirroring his movements, Bonnie folded her arms. "There is a reason but it's something I want to talk to Elena about." Bonnie began to walk around the room, causally picking up books, rifling through them before placing them back down.

Watching her every movement, Damon said, "Would I be privy to such conversation?"

"I don't see why not?" Bonnie said as she flicked through some pages, not looking at him. "I could tell you now but I don't like repeating myself when I don't have to." Bonnie looked up. "Why? afraid I'm going to hurt her?"

Damon shrugged. "She's a vampire now darlin, she doesn't need me protecting her." His eyes held a tinge of sadness as he said that, however it was quickly replaced with slyness. Before Bonnie could blink, Damon stood in front of her. "She's faster than me, if you can believe it."

Bonnie stepped away from him. "Trying to intimidate me by showing me what a big, bad ass your girl is?"

He shook his head. "Just proving a point, if you get any ideas."

Bonnie glared at him for his insinuation. "I would never hurt her." She said vehemently, "you can go fuck yourself, if you think that's the reason why I'm here."

A tense silence filled the room which made Damon chuckle, infuriating Bonnie. "Touchy, touchy." He stopped and looked at her. "Your anger is still such a turn on." Bonnie scowled while he moved a little closer to her. "Was Klaus pissed off when he found out you were with me the other night."

Bonnie took a further step back. "That is none of your business and how did you even know that he knew."

Damon gave a non-committal shrug. "Vampires." After a moment, he turned around and sighed. "Well, the reason you came here is back. Elena should be here any moment."

Bonnie walked quickly away from Damon to stand in front of the fire-place. "Cool," she said, feeling a little nervous.

He watched her from the corner of the room, amused at the relaxed façade she tried to display but her heart beat was quickening with every passing moment. "Relax."

"I am relaxed." She snapped back. A moment later, the front door opened and quietly closed, Elena appeared with Stefan behind her.

"Hi," Bonnie whispered.

"Hi," Elena said in a hushed tone, she dropped a shopping bag onto the floor. They stared at one another before hearing a cough.

"Hi Bonnie, how are you?" Stefan said, gently.

Finding her voice, Bonnie nodded. "I'm alright, you?"

"I'm good." Stefan looked at Damon and quickly tilted his head, when Damon didn't seem to be moving, he said, "lets give them room to talk Damon."

Damon dramatically sighed and said, "Fine." He walked out of the room but not before giving a flirtatious wink to Bonnie as he passed. Whether it was for Elena's benefit, she wasn't sure but Elena didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest.

"It's good to see you, Bonnie."

"You too, Lena." Elena smiled at her pet name before stepping in the room even more. "I never thought you'd come back here."

"Me too," Bonnie said, honestly. "I wanted to stop by and see everyone."

Elena nodded to herself. "You make sound like you're not staying here long."

Bonnie hesitated, noticing the hardness in Elena's eyes but she wasn't going to lie to her. "I'm not."

"Oh," was all that Elena said adding to the discomfort of the situation.

"I realized I was such a bitch." Bonnie laughed in a strained way. "Leaving without saying good-bye."

A mysterious look over came Elena's eyes as she nodded once more. "Ah, so this trip is like a form of closure to you."

_"Yes."_ Not liking how this is going, Bonnie quickly shook her head. "Of course not, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Elena sighed. "So much, you have no idea." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "Just stay, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked away, "I can't."

"Why not?" Elena said, sharply which made Bonnie flinch. Keeping her tone soft this time, she said, "Your friends are here, people who love you and yet you go back to him." She shook her head. "I don't get it."

Bonnie walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "It's hard to explain." Honestly, it was quite easy to explain but being truthful also meant hurting Elena's feelings and even after all these years she still couldn't hurt Elena even for the sake of Bonnie's own happiness. She felt pitifully weak in that moment and she hated it, she immediately thought of Klaus disapproving face and stood up to sit beside her.

"Try."

Bonnie shook her head. "I love you, truly but these past years have tested us and we all changed and became different people and that's not a bad thing." Elena turned to look at her. "I changed and the new me just can't be here anymore and that's why I left."

"But with Klaus?" Elena whispered, disbelief riddling her tone. "I know life was far from perfect here but it was like..." She paused and took a deep breath, "out of the frying pan and into the fire."

Bonnie sighed. "Klaus isn't as bad as you think."

Elena immediately stood up, running her hands through her long hair. "After everything he's done to us, you can actually say that."

Bonnie wanted to say he's never done anything directly to her but she kept her mouth shut, she didn't feel it was right to completely defend Klaus when he has done shitty things in the past, Jenna for instance. She sighed and stood up and placed a hand on Elenas elbow. "You're right, he's done horrible things..." She faltered when she looked towards the direction of the hallway where Damon and Stefan were listening in or where ever they may be in the mansion, but she didn't care. "But he's not the only vampire that has caused pain in our lives, in my life." Elenas eyes widened at that, not knowing what to say.

When Elena did speak, she said something that Bonnie never expected. "I know about you and Damon."

Bonnie dropped her hand and took a step back. "What?"

"I'm fine with it Bonnie, you and Damon besides it's all in the past." Elena brushed it off as if it was nothing. "It's just you can't imply that Damon is a villain when you slept with him...multiple times, I'm assuming you're talking about him."

Bonnie was at a loss for words, this Elena standing in front of her seems so alien, it was disarming. Bonnie forgave Damon a long time ago but she needed an example, she felt Elena has always been hypocritical when it came to the Salvatores. Elenas logic has been; kill Klaus, he's evil but her precious Salvatores can do no wrong. But how the hell did she find out her relationship with Damon, she was sure he didn't tell her as that would ruin his chances with Elena. Looking back a year ago, she recalled the knowing and conniving looks Elena gave her every time she talked about Damon and the constant attention he gave her even more as a new vampire. Maybe, Elena wasn't so oblivious to what was going on around her after all.

Bonnie unconsciously glanced at the direction of the hallway again, she felt a pang of sympathy for the elder brother when Elena disregarded her thing with him quite callously.

Looking back at Elena, she said, "I don't think Damon is a villain but he had done some shitty things," she raised her voice at the last part of the sentence. "And so has Stefan but there is a goodness in them too and it's the same goodness I see in Klaus." Bonnie surprised herself with how much she actually believed that.

"I know you think that, Bonnie but it's not the same thing." Elena gently shook her head, looking at Bonnie in a pitying kind of way which made Bonnie slightly mad.

Bonnie realised it would take more than a couple of hours to convince Elena to lay off Klaus, she might have to come again and hopefully next time the atmosphere would be lighter. Feeling suddenly drained, Bonnie said, "I have to go."

"So soon?" Elena said, voice becoming slightly higher.

"Yeah, I should head back. We'll talk very soon though." Bonnie managed a tight smile before walking away towards the direction of the doorway.

"Bonnie..." Elena sighed.

Bonnie turned around and looked at Elenas defeated face. Fighting her instincts, Bonnie walked over and gently hugged Elena, she tightened her hold on her before pulling away.

Elena looked down, staring at their shoes before looking up. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

Confused, Bonnie asked, "for what?"

A split second later, a prickling pain covered her upper left arm. Looking down at her arm, she saw a very thin injection needle embedded in her skin. Pulling it out she began to stumble, surprised at how quickly the liquid was working, she brought down an antique vase. The crashing sound alerted the brothers who hurriedly rushed in. "Don't fight it, Bonnie. It's just a mild tranquilizer," She pleaded.

She saw Stefan look at Elena in shock and Damon cursing, "Fuck," elongating the word.

Blackness enveloped her as she fell to the floor, all three of them crouching beside her. In the background she can hear a flurry of swear words but this time from both brothers. She felt Elena hold on to her hand, which Bonnie pulled away sluggishly. When she couldn't fight the fatigue anymore, she felt like she needed to say something to her best friend of nearly two decades, something important. "You bitch."

* * *

**Hey dudes, sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought it was a good place to stop. As always thanks for the reviews, they seem to have a power over me, I wasn't kidding when I said they spur me on but I do need to slow down a bit haha, my grades depend on it. Damn my love for writing :P Expect an update in the next two weeks or three as I'll be on my holidays then, wooo! I hope I didn't do that much Elena bashing, her character annoys the hell outta me sometimes but I don't hate her. Annnd I know their was hardly any Klaus or Klonnie in this one but of course their will be in the next chapter. Klaus is gonna be pretty mad, I feel like I haven't shown a darker side to Klaus in this story so the next chapter seems like a good opportunity to do so.**

**As always, thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wohoo! I'm not that late updating *high five* Pardon my spelling mistakes, grammar and all that jazz. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Bonnie hasn't left the Salvatore mansion in how long?"

"About five hours." Tom, one of his hybrids, muttered as a truck honked in the background. "I'm off the fucking road, you moron!"

"Has she not come out of the place in the last five hours?" Klaus asked, impatiently tapping his laptop.

"No, boss...but I did leave the place for about an hour when I got hungry." There was a pause on the line. "Sorry."

Klaus rolled his eyes, this was why he stopped bothering with hybrids now; they couldn't follow direction. "Alright." Klaus said in an eerily calm voice, "My car is still out there?"

"Yup, still parked outside the place."

"And you tried getting in, correct?"

Tom sighed on the other line. "Yeah, from the way Bonnie looked, it didn't seem like she wanted to stay long especially when she saw that...uh...black haired vampire..."

Klaus stopped mid drink, porcelain cup in his hand. "Damon?"

"I guess, but then again the dude was half-naked when he answered the door."

The cup in Klaus hand turned to splinters, shards and coffee falling to the floor. Klaus sighed as he brushed off pieces of porcelain off his jeans. "So, why can't you get in?"

"Well the gates all around the place seem to have this, I don't know...but it burned my fucking hand off when I touched it, that shit hurt." Klaus shook his head, another reason he doesn't bother with hybrids; they are such pussies.

"A spell, perhaps?" Klaus asked, rhetorically. Of course it was a spell.

"Yeah, I guess but I think it only works with hybrids or selective vampires because Bonnie touched the gates and forty minutes later two other vampires did as well and they were fine."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What two other vampires?"

"This chick and a guy."

"What did they look like?"

"Umm, their white...the guy is kinda tall...dark, blondish hair and the girl had straight, long dark hair...nice ass."

"Hmm." Klaus said, "Well thanks mate, I'll be there soon." He got up from his seat to find Bonnie's grimoire, just to be on the safe side. "You keep watch and let me know if anything changes."

"Sure thing."

Klaus hung up after that and spotted her grimoire on the floor besides the sofa. Klaus sighed as he picked it up, she was always so careful and tidy, borderline OCD when they started living together. As he walked to the door, he tried calling Bonnie for the tenth time only to go to voice mail.

He knew Bonnie wouldn't be too thrilled if she found out that he had her followed. But what did she honestly expect? he'd leave her wide open and vulnerable, if he wasn't allowed to join her on her trip then a second-rate back up would do.

Who knows, she's probably having a wonderful time with Elena, braiding each others hair and gossiping or whatever women in their late teens did...but it couldn't hurt to check on her. He'll leave unnoticed when he sees her safe, well maybe he won't leave completely undetected as he'd be snapping Damon's neck or ripping his heart out from his chest but he'll do it quietly and without fuss. He could make it look like Damon fell down a flight of stairs...and onto a stake.

Reaching for the door, he tried to not let his mind wander about what Bonnie and that cretin were up to while Elena and Stefan weren't there.

Dangerous things always happens when he jumps to conclusions.

* * *

Vague shades of grey and black eclipsed her sight as she tried to focus, she looked around her surroundings but everything seemed like a blur. Suddenly she remembered what happened and quickly sat up.

"Fuck." Bonnie sighed as she put her head between her knees, cradling her head. She still felt so dizzy.

The creaking of the metal door alerted Bonnie that someone was coming, she lied back down and pretended to sleep. Footsteps approached her and stopped. "Bonnie, I know you're awake."

Bonnie slowly sat up and peered up at Elena, with her sight getting clearer, she looked around and scoffed. "Seriously, does everyone get a turn in the cellars?"

Elena looked away, appearing to look guilty. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie waved her hand, not wanting to hear anymore of Elena Gilberts apologies. "Words, just empty words." She sighed, "let me go, we can forget this ever happened."

"Bonnie, I can't...Klaus is evil -"

"Klaus never locked me up against my will." Bonnie cut in, glaring at her.

Elena faltered for a couple of seconds but continued on, a little shakily this time. "It's only a matter of time before he hurts you...once he's finished with you, he'll kill you...don't you get that?"

Bonnie looked at her blandly. "You got the wrong vampire. Klaus doesn't kill witches...he respects them."

Elena looked skeptical. "We respected you..."

"Really?" Bonnie said, her voice rising. "God, if I was given an ounce of respect for my abilities, I would have gladly stayed." Bonnie looked down, feeling tired. "I've paid my dues, Elena...being here. I've watched, suffered and even took part for the deaths and pain in this town and it's all been for you." She looked up, her green eyes ablaze. "All for you." She said slowly.

A tear escaped Elena, which she brushed away quickly. Bonnie took this as a good sign until Elenas face became passive, once again. "Bonnie -"

"If the next words aren't 'I'm going to let you go' then I don't want to hear it." Bonnie focused her mind. In that moment she didn't care about hurting Elena, only cared about how many blood vessels she can pop. When Elena stood there, unaffected, Bonnies eyes widened. "What..."

"You were trying to give me an aneurysm, weren't you?" Elena had the nerve to look wounded and betrayed.

"You kinda deserve it." Bonnie said, observing the way Elena eyes slightly hardened at that. "What happened to my powers?"

"You still have them...just not in this particular cellar."

Bonnie dryly laughed, "clever." Though her heart was quickly thumping, how was she possibly going to get out?

"Bonnie, I want to let you go but you have to promise me you won't associate with Klaus or originals or anyone else like them."

Bonnie paused, "but I stay here, with you...right. Help you guys out, like I used to?"

Elena didn't answer that but instead said, "we miss you."

She exhaled deeply and shook her head. "Elena, you were like a sister to me and I still care about you." She looked up at her. "But go to hell."

Elena released a shuddering breath and turned around to walk up the stairs. "I'll give you time to think," she said quietly.

Bonnie leaned her head against the concrete wall and shut her eyes when she heard the door close, sleep finding her again.

* * *

After an hour or so later, Bonnie woke up to Damon standing a couple of meters away.

As they both regarded each other, for the first time she's known him, he looked rather torn and confused. His blue eyes seemed dimmer in the natural light as he held out a small, brown bag to her.

"Got you some fuel." He stepped closer to her as Bonnie made no move to get up, he crouched down and placed the bag in front of her knees.

Bonnie warily looked at him before inspecting the paper, "Miss Daisy's Sandwiches."

"I know how much you like their BLTs." Damon said, "You used to scoff them down in twenty seconds flat, remember?" He was obviously trying to lighten the mood but of course it wasn't working.

Bonnie closed the bag and looked at him. "When you left to change, did you tell her I was already at yours?"

Damon held her gaze. "I may have."

She pushed herself up and walked to the corner of her cell, glaring at Damon who also stood up. "For fuck sake, Damon." When he made no move to speak but only stared at her, she said, "Did you know she was going to lock me up like a caged animal?"

Damon creased his eye brows and said disdainfully, "what do you think?"

"I don't know, Damon." Bonnie gritted. "You tell me."

Damon's eyes slightly widened. "You'd think I'd do this?"

Bonnie laughed bitterly, throwing her hands in the air. "Elena is the love of your life, your reason for existing." Bonnie strided over but stopped when she remembered her powers weren't working, a couple of feet away, she continued. "Whatever she says goes...me however...I'm just the girl you fucked on several occasions, no one special." Bonnie tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm, I wondered who you'd listen to?" She dropped her hand and glared, "If Elena wanted me dead, you'd snap my neck in a heartbeat."

Damon's blue eyes never wavered as he watched her rant. "You're greatly exaggerating, little girl."

"Like hell I am." Bonnie growled. "It was probably your tranquilizer as well." When she was met with a guilty silence, she said, "You're kidding me."

Damon folded his arms in a defensive stance. "Being an unrepentant psychopathic vampire, having tranquilizers or something similar is a normal thing to have. Who knows when I may need it, I have many more of those babies stashed away for a rainy day." Damon held up his hand when he saw Bonnie about to speak, "and no, I didn't know Elena had one, happy?"

"Not exactly, seeing as I'm stuck here." Bonnie scowled, "You're an asshole."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Damon said sarcastically but his face remained stoic.

"Let me go."

"I can't."

Bonnie shook her head. "Always under Elena's thumb."

Damon looked like he was going to say something but instead he turned away and opened the cellar door. Bonnie's hope was dashed when he closed it behind him. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't...let's leave it at that. Now eat your damn sandwich."

He walked away when Bonnie threw her food against the door. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" But she was met with no answer.

* * *

Klaus casually sauntered over to Tom's car, taking his hand out of his black, coat pocket, he knocked on the rear view window.

Tom jumped when he looked over at Klaus and immediately got out of the car. "Hey, you got here pretty quick, did you take a car?"

"My car is currently indisposed." He looked over at the Salvatores gates. "So I relied on our vampire perks, forgot how exhilarating it can be at long distances."

Tom nodded, "Yeah, if it wasn't for the keeping up with appearances bullshit, I'd never use one."

Klaus nodded in return, feeling the time for polite small talk has reached an end. He looked back at Tom, tightening his grip on Bonnie's grimoire, "so I'm assuming there's no change?"

"Nope, something just doesn't feel right about that place."

Klaus looked back at the mansion, he knew what Tom was talking about. Call it a gut feeling but as soon as he made it within a mile of this wretched place, he became suddenly worried for Bonnie and he never really felt that way since it became the two of them. Perhaps he was never worried for her safety because he was always there, watching her and he's pretty confident with her skills, she can take of herself. But standing out here with Tom, that same gut feeling was urging him to help Bonnie.

"You were a quarter back in high school, right?" Klaus asked, suddenly.

Confused, Tom nodded, "umm, yeah."

"Were you any good?"

"I was decent." Tom said, slowly.

Klaus picked up a rock off the road and handed it to Tom, when he stared at the rock that was about the same size of his hand, he asked, "What do want me to do with this?"

"I thought it was quite obvious, mate." Klaus nodded towards the mansion. "Try and throw it through their window, I know theirs that bloody gate and hedges but I'm sure you can do it." Klaus walked across the road with Tom following close behind, touching one of the metal bars, he hissed. "There is definitely a spell." He touched the gate again but this time for a longer period, after fifteen seconds he let go and inspected his hand. Red, angry welts covered his palm, he was surprised the healing took double the time it would usually take.

"I want you to throw that rock through that bay window, over there." Klaus pointed in the direction which annoyingly was nearly covered by an oak tree but Tom nodded, appearing to understand. "Throw it when I get over this gate."

"Got it, boss." Tom said, seriously.

Klaus nodded, "keep throwing rocks in every window but after a minute, stop."

"Right...go get your girl." He said absent-mindedly, tossing the rock up and down and looking at Klaus expectantly.

Klaus grimaced before stiffly grabbing the metal bars, ignoring the sizzling sound of his hand and easily jumped over. On the other side he tilted his head to Tom and a second later the rock was thrown perfectly through the window. No doubt the decoy would work, he darted to the entrance and pushed open the locked door, dropping the grimoire on the ground. He beamed when he saw an alarmed Stefan, "long time, Stefan." He zoomed in front of him and broke his neck, watching the younger brother fall to the ground.

He looked up to see Elena, standing there with her mouth open, ready to scream. "I wouldn't, love if I were you." When another rock crashed into the drawing-room, Elena looked away towards the window. Using her distraction, he breezily crossed the room and broke her neck. He looked around for the other Salvatore, who didn't have to wait long as the cocky bastard strolled in a couple of seconds later.

"I hope you're gonna clean up this mess." Damon said, as he looked around.

Klaus shrugged and walked closer, enjoying the way Damon's entire body stiffened up as he approached. "You can send a bill and I'll pay for the damages."

"Sounds good to me." Damon said easily but his eyes held nothing but contempt. "Bonnie's down in the cellars, by the way."

"Cheers." Klaus smirked but a sudden rage overcame him when Damon told him that bit of information. There's about thirty rooms in this place and they keep her in a dirty cellar? In a flash, he punched an unexpected Damon in the jaw and grabbed the first pointed thing he can find which happened to be a pencil and jabbed it into his eye. Klaus cursed when a tiny splatter of blood landed on his white shirt.

Damon hand covered the damaged eye and used his other hand, swinging blindly. "You, fuck!"

Ducking a fruitless punch from Damon. "Consider that a learning experience...don't take things that don't belong to you, next time." Klaus said, calmly before roughly grabbing the back of Damon's head and pulling it back until he heard a snap. He dropped his 'lifeless' body and walked to the entrance to pick up the grimoire and made his to the direction of the cellars, noting Bonnie's bag as he made his way out of the drawing room.

* * *

Bonnie's heart leapt when she saw Klaus enter the cellars. He didn't look in her direction but grabbed the door imprisoning her and yanked it clear off the hinges, it crashed against the other cellar behind it.

He looked at her then. "Fancy seeing you here, love."

Bonnie couldn't help the relief that swept across her face. "How did you get in? In fact, how did you manage to surprise three vampires?"

He folded his arms, looking quite smug. "The place isn't in Elenas name anymore, remember? and the for the second part..." He raised an eye brow. "Please," he deadpanned.

Bonnie lightly chuckled. "It's really good to see you." She got up to walk towards him, however she was blocked when she was about to pass through the threshold of her cellar door.

"What the fuck." Bonnie breathed as she banged against the invisible barrier. She looked at Klaus confused face, "this can not be happening."

"Do you know a spell to get out? I brought your grimoire" He tossed the book at Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie looked impressed for a moment before shaking her head and opening the grimoire. "There are hundreds of barrier spells, I could be here for a couple of days or more trying to counter act it."

Klaus closed his eyes, counting to ten. When he opened his eyes, he calmly said, "I'll be right back."

"What are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked, stepping forward before rolling her eyes when she walked into the barrier again.

He stepped away to head back upstairs. "What ever I have to do." Klaus said, simply when he turned his back on her.

"Don't kill them." Bonnie said which made him turn around, an indecipherable look in his eyes.

"Promise me." When he didn't say anything, she said, "please."

The trembling of her plead made him sigh. Why she was still defending them, was beyond him. "Alright...I won't kill them, love."

Bonnie seemed content with that, but as he made his way upstairs and out the door, she called out, "Try not to hurt them...too badly" Klaus rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear that as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Passing the three lifeless bodies in the drawing-room but not before fiercely kicking Damon in the gut, shattering three of his ribs in the process, he walked along the wide corridor. Klaus softly sighed, disappointed the cretins injuries were probably already in the process of healing.

Klaus walked around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, until he found where the cutlery was held. He smiled when he found a perfect looking steak knife,_ "this will do."_

If he was being honest, he was never very talented at the art of torture. That prize belonged to Elijah, the things he can do with a blade and pliers is sheer genius. However, Elijah liked to mix things up as he's big believer in mental torture of deprivation, anxiety and of course pain, which worked wonders but it took too long. Klaus is a more slice and dice kind of guy, nothing artistic or fancy. He did get a thrill though every time he had to harm a vampire, it wasn't the same with a human who can bleed out and die, have a heart attack or urinate themselves. He can cause the utmost pain and damage to a vampire, then watch their wounds heal up again, it was a never-ending circle of entertainment_._

Klaus had mellowed out a bit though and it was some time before he met Bonnie. He just found the whole ordeal so unnecessarily messy now, he'd avoid it if he could or just get someone else to do the gory business for him. However, he'd make an exception this time. Taking Bonnie felt like a personal jab at him and it's about high time the Salvatores and that doppelgänger learned their place besides Bonnie trusted them and they betrayed her. Everyone knows Bonnie is a good person, especially him but everyone has their limits, her friends took advantage of her kindness and generosity time and time again. Despite what she said downstairs, she wants them to suffer...deep down, whether she'll truly acknowledge it or not.

Wielding the knife is hand, he grinned. _This will be fun_.

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Elena all woke up to the searing pain on their wrists and ankles.

"You know, you shouldn't leave vervain around." Klaus said as he perched himself on the arm rest of a leather couch. "Who knows, who might use it."

"Well, we'll know better next time." Damon flinched as he moved his wrist in the slightest of movements.

Klaus grinned, _next time. _"I had all these plans of what I would do with you, three but I realized the more I hurt you all, the more time Bonnie will stay trapped." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. "I'm asking nicely now, tell me that spell."

"What spell?" Elena asked, innocently.

Klaus tilted his head, the resemblance between her and Katherine became more uncanny everyday. "Don't be coy, it doesn't suit you." Klaus glanced over at Stefan, who was shaking his head. "Is their something you want to share with the class, Stefan?"

"No." Stefan exhaled, he looked like he was just waiting this out. Klaus had an inkling the younger Salvatore didn't know so he decided to leave him alone for the time being.

He looked over at Damon, "Since Elena won't tell me, I'll ask you and for every time you don't tell me, I will dip your hand in this bowl of vervain." Klaus moved the bowl closer towards them.

"You've been busy." Damon murmured.

"You were out for a while." Klaus replied, matter of fact.

"Bonnie's done a number on you, huh?"

Creasing his eye brows, Klaus said, "excuse me?"

"I'm just saying." Damon rolled his eyes, when he tried moving. "I can't imagine you doing this for all your other witches."

"You don't know me."

"True." Damon nodded. "But I know, Bonnie," he said a little too suggestively for Klaus liking. "She has a way of unintentionally worming her way into you." Damon's face became scrunched up as he became aware by how weird that analogy was but he shrugged and rolled with it. "Like a hot, little virus or a small sexy plague."

If anyone had turned to look at Elena, they would have seen her glaring daggers at Damon.

Klaus face became blank, "are we finished? Was there any point to what you just said?"

Damon shrugged. "You like her, just putting that out there."

Stefan looked sideways at Damon, knowing his brother too well that he wasn't finished just yet.

"But I had her first." Damon said with a surprising edge to it. "If this was a high school drama, you'd be known as the rebound...sorry dude."

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan hissed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Right..." Klaus got up, and unblinkingly gouged Damon's other eye, stepping away this time when the blood gushed out.

A string of swear words, both English and Italian, spewed out of Damon. Stefan huffed and shook his head, his brother had it coming. Elena was trying to wriggle out of her seat but to no success, tears pouring down her face at the pain of trying.

Klaus picked up the bowl off the coffee table and placed one of Damon's hands which were tied to each arm rest, in the vervain. After just recovering from the pain of having his eye stabbed, he grunted, trying to rein in his agony. He looked away from his hand which looked like it was dissolving in the clear liquid.

"Just tell me the spell, Damon."

"Fine I'll tell you something." He harshly breathed.

Klaus pulled the bowl towards him, placed it back on the table and stepped away. "Yes?"

Damon nodded towards the sofa that Klaus was just sitting on. "Bonnie and I made sweet, sweet love on that couch on Valentines Day."

Klaus eyes flashed red and visible tick in his jaw, became more pronounced. Stefan looked at Damon with a look of complete disgust while Damon closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the repercussions of that bold statement.

Out of no where, Klaus let out a hearty, bellowing laugh that wasn't at all pleasant, in fact it sounded down right terrifying. Damons eyes flew open.

Damon and Stefan looked over at one another, yeah, shit is certainly going to go down. After the laughter died down to mild chuckling, he said, "You don't know the spell, do you?" He got up and slowly walked over to them, the knife from their kitchen now nonchalantly twirling in his hands. "But you're covering for the one who does... Elenas very own knight in shining armor." He threw a glance at Damons rigid face. "Oh come now, Damon...it's very sweet."

He knelt in front of Elena but turned to look at Damon, once more. "You seem to be taking that title away from Stefan." Klaus smirked at the younger brother, "It's true, mate."

Turning his attention towards the anxious girl in front of him, he smiled. "Now, what makes you so special?" He asked quietly as his blue eyes, searchingly roamed her face as if expecting the answer to suddenly appear on her forehead. "You're attractive, yes but so are hundreds of other girls in this town." He tilted his head. "Your personality is a lot to be desired, at least Katherine was entertaining," he noticed Elena's eyes narrow ever so slightly which made him smile wider. "You're obviously lacking in intelligence since you tried to pull this stunt." He straightened up, "so I don't know what they see in you." Klaus shrugged and stood up. "Sorry boys, I simply don't get it."

The playful demeanour left Klaus as he regarded each of them. "You drug my witch and lock her up in a cellar, did you honestly think you wouldn't pay for your actions?"

No one didn't seem to be answering him, except Damon who said, "Your witch?

Klaus sighed, then jabbed the knife and twisted it upwards into Damon's shoulder, cutting through his collar-bone like butter. Klaus patiently waited for Damon's piercing howls, Elena's pleas and Stefan's cursing to cease. He then casually wiped the blood stained knife off the ends of Elena's cashmere sweater before continuing on. "That wasn't a rhetorical question, if you haven't already realized." He walked over to the nearest chair and pulled it over so he could sit directly in front of the three musketeers. "It's laughable how insolent you all are."

"Klaus." Damon exhaled, still feeling the impact of Klaus attack, it was obvious he dipped the knife in vervain. "Are you going to talk to us to death? Is that your plan?"

Klaus smirked, "I admire your tenacity Damon, you just don't know when to quit, do you?" He nodded towards the other Salvatore, "Stefan however does, so follow his example and I won't disembowel you in front of everyone, are we clear?"

Damon grimaced. "Crystal."

"Well." Klaus clapped his hands together. "I promised Bonnie that I won't kill any you which did put a dampener on my plans, especially with you." He looked at Damon. "And since their's no point torturing you for the spell, I'll just do it some other time, recreationally. It's good to find a new hobby at my age."

Damon grumbled nonsensical under his breath.

"Bonnie's stuck down their so let's not waste any of her time or mine." He locked eyes with Elenas, "tell me spell and I'll let all of you go...no more chances"

"No, screw you," Elena gritted out.

Klaus looked at her, blinked quickly before saying, darkly, "I think you're under the misconception, love that I won't hurt you which would have been true if you were human but now your blood is useless which makes you...useless to me."

Elena cringed but continued on. "Bonnie won't want you to hurt me."

Klaus laughed outright at that, she's playing that card. "Fine." He got up and walked over to Stefan, he did have some reservations of hurting Stefan, they were friends once upon a time. He plunged the knife into Stefans stomach and quickly pulled it out. Stefan gasped, doubled over and started coughing. "Would you like to tell Elena what that feels like?" He bent his head near Stefan's "No?"

He looked over at Elenas tear-stained face. "It hurts and the next one is for you."

"No." Stefan coughed. "Just tell him Elena, for fuck sake."

Klaus smirked. "See..."

"Bonnie -" Klaus sped over to stand behind Elena and held the knife above her chest but a couple of inches away from her heart.

"I don't care about what Bonnie thinks, she's trapped because of you." He pressed the knife half an inch through her chest, Elena let out a choked sob. "Not killing you is a stretch for me." He brought the knife down even further, he ignored the background noises of the brothers and brought the knife down more to spite them. "Just tell me the spell and this..." He twisted the knife, which made Elena cry out. "All goes away."

After a moment when she still didn't say anything, Klaus whispered against her ear. "I'll kill them. Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, anyone you've ever loved...gone, all because you were too selfish to let her go." Elena flinched, pulling away but Klaus leaned in closer. "Bonnie will hate me but it doesn't matter, I'll find another witch. Witches will always be plentiful. But you, you'll have no one, including Bonnie because you could have prevented this...You'll have no left in the world, I'll make sure of it." He growled the last part of the sentence.

"Fine." Elena gasped.

"What was that? speak up, love." Klaus said, the knife still embedded in her flesh.

"The spell is on top of the fire-place, between those two books." She whimpered when Klaus none too gently pulled the knife out.

Klaus walked over to the fire-place and plucked the piece of parchment and scanned it. He look up and narrowed his eyes, "If you're lying to me..."

Elena quickly shook her head, "I'm not. I promise you."

"Good, because this can get a lot worse if you were lying to me."

"I'm not." Elena looked at him wearily. "Tell her, I'm sorry."

"I might." Klaus walked over to Elena, "I wouldn't recommend trying something like this again." Before Elena could say something back, he snapped her neck.

He looked over at Stefan. "You shouldn't get a haircut like that, it makes your head look huge."

"I'll take that into consideration." Stefan deadpanned.

"Good." In a flash, Stefan's head slumped over.

Klaus turned around to stare menacingly at Damon, "I know you've recently popped up in her life so I'll say this only once, stay away from her or I'll end you."

Damon nodded his head slowly, pretending to ponder Klaus threat. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Klaus rolled his eyes, he has no time for this. He snapped Damons neck and tried very hard to not yank his head off completely, he was successful...for the most part.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes bulged out to the scene in front of her. Elena, Damon and Stefan all lying down in a row, it would have looked like they were asleep if it wasn't for the blood stains on each of their clothing.

"Well at least you didn't kill them, that's...something." Bonnie said, she turned around, unable to take what's in front of her. Perhaps it was best she didn't ask for details on what Klaus did to them.

Klaus came up behind her, and placed a hand on her waist, grateful when she didn't pull away. "Let's just go, I'm sure you don't want to be here anymore then you have to."

Bonnie took one look at Elena's face and nodded. "Yeah..." She picked up her bag and moved forward.

Klaus moved his hand to the small of her back and led her to the entrance and in the outdoors. When they stopped at the end of the driveway, Klaus turned to her and said, "Would you mind opening the gates, love."

Bonnie seemed to be in a trance, he expected her to call him lazy or say an ageist joke but she said nothing when she pushed one of the gates open, then the other. He looked at her for a moment before running up the driveway to get his car, when the ignition turned on, he drove down to see Tom talking to Bonnie. It was just small talk with Tom asking how was she doing and Bonnie giving generic answers.

"Thanks, mate." Klaus said, from the driver seat.

"No problem." Tom waved away. "Take care, Bonnie."

"Thank you, Tom." Bonnie smiled, tightly. She got in the car and looked ahead, her face impassive.

Tom eyed her for a moment before looking at Klaus. "See you around, man."

Klaus nodded his head and drove off. Throughout the car trip, he kept glancing over at Bonnie but her eyes always stayed glued out the passenger window.

Klaus cleared his throat and said, "Did you eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry." She said quietly, her attention back to the window.

Klaus didn't say anymore to that, it was obvious she wanted to be left to her thoughts.

He turned on the radio and rolled his eyes when One Direction came on. It was going to be a long drive home.

* * *

Bonnie burst through the hotel room first with Klaus not far behind.

"I'm just going to make some tea." Bonnie said, monotone as she walked to the kitchen.

Klaus just stood in the middle of the living room, instinct telling him that something was wrong. He wasn't going to go to her until he heard her rapid than shuddering breathing as if she was trying to stop herself from sobbing.

He learned from his own sister, that if a woman is crying, you leave her alone or you'll get a very hard object thrown at you. But as Bonnie's erratic breathing continued, his feet seemed to move at their accord. He stopped at the doorway to see Bonnie's back facing him, her palms on the kitchen counter, her shoulders trembling.

"Bonnie..." He said, hesitantly.

Bonnie swiftly turned around with a smirk plastered on her face. "I forgot to ask if you wanted some tea." Without waiting for him to answer, she shakily poured a cup for him. "Of course you want some, you're English."

He walk into the kitchen to stand in front of her, placing his cup back on the counter. "I know this is a stupid question, but are you alright?"

Her bottom lip quivered for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"You went through an ordeal today." Klaus pressed

Bonnie continued to shake her head, "I'm fine." This time sounding defeated. She turned her head to face the stove, "betrayal and kidnap is something I'm kinda used to." She let out a strained laugh in hopes to lighten the mood.

Klaus gently held her chin so she can face him again, with his other hand he brushed away a stray tear from her cheek. "Yeah, but not from your friends...what she did was terrible and this is coming from me, a soulless monster." He looked at her while her eyes started watering and her body started to shake. He dropped his hands as they stared at one another.

No longer able to rein in her emotions, she threw herself at Klaus, her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly.

Klaus hands were in the air, while she sobbed into his shoulder. For a minute he didn't know what to do as the moment felt so strange, the only time they'd embrace was when lust or anything sexual was the catalyst...comfort was another thing entirely. He placed his hands around her back whispering soothing words to her or at least trying to.

Bonnie tightened her hold as she whispered, "Thank you." A new wave of sobs wracked through her as they held each other.

They stayed like this for some time.

* * *

**Hey, Happy Holidays everyone! (Is it too early to say that?) Hope you liked this really long update (I did it for you guys! :D). I think I'm gonna to do what I did in the first chap & have Klaus POV too in future updates, it's gonna be equal between B & K's perspective on stuff. This Klaus was quite refined to what I had in mind before starting this chapter, but for some reason I held back, I felt like if I pushed a bit more, it would kinda be out of character for him, at least to me plus I can't write gory or torture scenes (believe me I've tried) so there's that. Reviewers were saying that they wanted Bonnie to be bad ass and beat them all down with her awesomeness, that idea was very appealing but I wanted a yin/yang in their relationship. Klaus is pissed off for the both of them and even though Bonnie is also mad and hurt, she's still the same, selfless person (no matter how hard she tries not to be) that doesn't want to see her friends hurt whatever the circumstances. But I heard that TVBonnie might go dark, ahhh! I hope that happens and she can kick Damons ass. Speaking of Damon who did get his ass kicked alot in this update hehe, I think it just sums up how I feel about him in general, at the moment. Though I do like writing Bamon so he'll still be in it, popping up at inconvenient times.**

**Sorry, if I got the quarterback thing wrong, don't know anything about football. I'm a more of a soccer gal myself.  
**

**Thanks so much for the last reviews, means so much to me & Thank you for reading this update, hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Hope you enjoy my latest update and pardon any mistakes :)**

* * *

_"This feels very domesticated." _Klaus thought absently as they walked along a stony path through the forest, he flashed a harmless smile at passer byers and joggers as he walked with Bonnie who seemed to be in a world of her own. He looked over at her and smirked when a piece of her chocolate hair flew into face, she glanced over at him, smiling sheepishly when she caught him looking.

She has smiled a lot lately, Klaus noticed. After that episode in the kitchen he expected her to shy away which she did at the beginning. After their embrace she pulled away from him, told a joke and proceeded to walk into the living room where she turned on the TV, all the while avoiding eye contact. Klaus stood in the kitchen while he heard South Park in the background, arms folded and processing what he's just seen. He's never seen her cry before and that sight did something to him, he had to mentally stop himself from marching back to Mystic Falls and finish what he longed to do but he didn't because Bonnie wouldn't want that. She still has a tie to that place and the people in it and frustrated him beyond belief, humans with their sentimental emotions.

So instead of going back to Mystic Falls, he walked into the living room and sat beside her. He almost laughed at her animated, wide eyes when he told her he never really watched a full episode before. After a shocked gasp, she quickly shook her head. "Wow...okay, well you'll like this or maybe you won't, it's not to every one's taste, but we'll see..." After the episode ended, it was suffice to say that he hated it. Bonnie just shrugged, "eh, whataya gonna do."

After that night, she seemed calmer, almost content which was a relief to him.

Back in the forest, when she looked away from his gaze, he frowned and stared at the sun peeking through the pine trees. After five minutes of walking, Klaus felt his sleeve being tugged, he turned his head to see Bonnie tilting her head. "Let's go this way."

Klaus nodded when she walked off the path and up a steep hill, his eyes roamed her behind as she marched ahead.

"You know...I'm not as fit as I thought I was, hill climbing is not my thing." Bonnie lightly panted.

"Well, you're fit in other ways." He said, distractedly.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

He looked up. "What?" Klaus said, innocently. "I was paying you a compliment."

Bonnie scoffed then a moment later she sighed happily when they reached the top. "Oh, thank God." When he stood next her, she said quietly. "Thank you."

Klaus chuckled, "You're welcome but I didn't really have a choice since you drove us here."

"Well it is a full moon tonight and this is the only place I can think of where you wouldn't cause a lot of damage," Bonnie pointed out. "But it's not about that." She sighed and looked at him. "I never properly thanked you for coming to get me."

He gazed at her and said slowly, "you don't have to thank me, love." He looked away to stare back at the sun, "it's was pretty much a given that I'll come and get you."

Bonnie's heart stuttered at the statement. "Well, I'm still grateful."

To say that she was grateful would have been an understatement, never in her life has anyone ever tried to save her. Only her. Sure, she's been rescued in the past but it was always done indirectly, it was Elena they always tried to save, she was just there...caught in the mess. It was never her that men like Damon or Stefan tried to save, no dazzling prince or shining knight for her. Those heros were designed for other girls, those beautiful damsel in distress like Elena.

She actually laughed at those kind of girls growing up, it was her upbringing that made her independent. She never really had a father figure in her life and her mother was a lost cause, she had her grams who was a rock to her until her dying day. But other than her grams, she was alone and ashamed that every once in a while she resented the attention Elena and Caroline received from the opposite sex, men who would go to great lengths just get one date from them. She watched and became resigned to being the wall flower or the crying shoulder when one of those teenage boys broke her friends hearts.

However, when she saw Klaus tearing down the cellar door as if ripping a sheet of paper, she felt a wave of awe...is this what Elena feels like every time her friends risked their lives? Does she still feel like that or has she become desensitized to that bizarre feeling? Bonnie couldn't imagine ever feeling indifferent to that.

"However..." Klaus said, bringing Bonnie back to the present. "I have other ways you can thank me..." He looked back at her and smirked.

"Don't be gross." Bonnie said, lightly chided. "We were having a nice moment."

Klaus shifted his stance. He really didn't want to ask this but he felt it was a gentlemanly thing to do since normally women like to talk about their feelings and what not. "Do you want to talk about what happened, at all?"

Of course, Bonnie wasn't a typical women. She shook her head. "No, not really...I mean, maybe some other time."

He felt thankful that they weren't going to delve into it now but he nodded sympathetically. "Well, I'm here if you do."

Bonnie nodded, smiling slightly and spreading her arms out. "So, what do you think of this place?" She asked, observing the sun in the middle of the sky, it would be dusk in a couple of hours.

"It'll do." Klaus nodded, "might have to go a bit further though and make sure there isn't any of those pesky campers around."

"Yeah." She said, placing her hands on her waist and looking around the wilderness. "As far away from the path as possible but I doubt there would be anyone around." She looked back at him and said, carefully. "Besides I'll be here anyway and watch over you when you turn."

Klaus sharply turned his head. "No, you won't."

"Klaus..." Bonnie sighed.

"You'll go back to the hotel...when it's morning, you'll come and get me as we've always done."

Bonnie paused before speaking because she was sure, she'd come off as a petulant child. "But for the majority of the time, you were in a confined space. This time around I need to be here and make sure you won't hurt yourself or others."

"You said there wouldn't be anybody around." He said, pointedly.

"I'm only saying that because the forecast said there's a storm tonight -"

"Good." Klaus nodded, cutting in. "There won't be anyone here then."

"Klaus." Bonnie gritted, a dark smile painting her face. "I should be here too."

Klaus recognized that high pitch in her voice, which meant 'listen to me or I'll have no choice but to hurt you' but he wasn't buying it. "No, love. You could get hurt...it's final, no."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not putting my investment in jeopardy." He shook his head. "It's not happening." He said, adamantly.

Bonnie folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "you sounded like a complete douche."

"I apologize for that." He said, but he didn't look a least bit apologetic, he looked amused.

After a moment, she dropped her arms and sighed dramatically. "Fine." Bonnie huffed. "Have it your way Mr. I don't listen to anyone because I know everything."

Klaus had to rein in his laughter when he nodded seriously. "Good, it took more than a year but I'm glad we're finally clarified on that subject."

Bonnie cracked a tiny smirk before resuming her scowl, she turned her head away and said, "Let's go, we have to get stuff ready before you turn." She walked down the hill, not bothering to look back.

"You know." Klaus said easily, walking behind her, ready to catch her if she fell back...with the way she was clumsily going, it was very possible. "I think the reason you want to watch me turn is due to the beginning stages of seeing me in the nude." He was met with no answer only a painful zap in his brain. "That actually hurt that time, love."

* * *

Rain pelting her raincoat, she tightened the hood around her face as she said, "Okay...I'll be right here at this spot at dawn."

Klaus nodded and started removing his sweater and other items of clothing.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she watched the scene in front of her, her mind feeling jumbled but when Klaus was about to unzip his jeans. Bonnie's hand darted out in front, stalling him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not ruining these clothes." Klaus replied in a practical tone of voice.

Bonnie shook her head. "Just leave them in the forest, you don't have strip in front of me."

"And risk them getting dirty? No...you don't have to look." He smiled knowingly, wiping the rain water off his forehead.

She huffed, "you just love making me uncomfortable, don't you?" Trying to keep her stern gaze above his shoulders.

He only smirked and twirled his index finger around. "You can look away now, love."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned around, facing the boot of Klaus car. She tapped her foot on the muddy grass, water splashing on her converse. "Could you be any more slower -" She stopped when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Patience is a virtue," He whispered before moving away and tossing his clothes on the boot, a dull thud.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and started inspecting his clothes, noticing there wasn't any underwear. She started to turn around. "Well at least you kept on your..." Bonnie's eyes widened like green saucers. "Klaus!" She quickly turned back, didn't even notice his slightly surprised expression. "Typical, you'd go commando." She muttered.

"I didn't exactly say you can turn around, did I? love." Bonnie could hear his amusement as well as his foot steps walking away from her.

"Try and be good." Bonnie said, her eyes glued on the car though the temptation to turn around and look at Klaus again was unnerving.

Klaus paused. It went without saying that he wouldn't have any control over his emotions as a werewolf, something she knows all too well but he still nodded his head to Bonnie's same monthly plea and spoke up when he forgot Bonnie wasn't looking. He turned around to walked towards her. "I will." He said right next to her ear before planting a light kiss on her neck.

Bonnie turned around a second later, knowing he already left. She quickly collected the clothes and threw it in the car on the passenger seat. She jumped inside and on top of the drivers seat, not caring about the mud she dragged into the car. Being completely drenched, she started the ignition and turned on the heat, she rested her head on the steering wheel. "I need to get laid." She groaned, images of Klaus flashing in her mind, she gently thumped her head on the steering wheel once before raising her head, driving away from the clearing.

* * *

The sun glared into his eyes as he slowly opened them. Klaus pulled himself onto a log, sat down and looked around. He always loved this part, waking up after turning, he always feels rejuvenated and alert. He's always alert but it's the first ten minutes after he wakes up, once a month where his senses are heightened to an extraordinary degree, he imagines this is what a vampire on cocaine must feel like. Klaus quickly panted as he grinned, he got up and stretched.

However, his eyes narrowed as he smelled something mingling in the air, it was mostly dirt but something else...blood, human blood. He licked his lips and tasted only a hint of blood. He looked over himself, caked in mud. There wasn't any blood on him but he knew there was in his wolf form, there's a lake nearby, he probably washed. He smirked, even as a werewolf, something told him he needed to wipe away the evidence in case Bonnie found out...far fetched but probable.

His smile faded when the sudden smell of blood became to overwhelm him, it wasn't from one particular spot as Klaus hoped, he'd find the body and properly dispose of it, problem solved. The smell was everywhere which made Klaus curse, as a habit, he'd tear the victim's body parts and plant them in different areas in whatever place he happened to turn. This was before Bonnie came along and put her foot down, of course.

In other circumstances, he wouldn't care at all if anyone's entrails were scattered about. He or she shouldn't have been in the forest at night during a storm, it was stupid and basically asking for trouble...or slaughter. Bonnie would see it differently though.

The problem was that he didn't know where to look and he had very little time to do it. The blank memory was vexing. Bonnie would be here any moment unless she's already waiting for him. He could come by tonight and try to look for Mr. or Ms. Dead but was it a waste of time, could he honestly be bothered? It isn't like a dog digging a shallow hole for its bone. Whatever victim he caught, could be six to eight feet under ground. His forehead creased as he looked around him, eight feet is quite deep, it would be very difficult to find the poor soul again. It would just slowly decay and become worm food, it's the cycle of life after all.

May you rest in peace, you reckless dimwit.

Klaus turned around and started to head for the clearing where Bonnie would be waiting for him.

* * *

Klaus beamed as he saw Bonnie in the distance, she met his eyes at the same time as he and quickly averted them, even using her hand to cover her green eyes. He chuckled at her modesty as he approached her. She held out her arm and when she was sure he was close enough, she tossed him the thin back pack, which he easily caught.

"Good morning." She said as she walked away towards the other end of the car and leaned against the driver's door, she yawned as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Good morning, love." Klaus replied as he zipped open his backpack, he looked over at the back of her head. "Were you waiting long?"

He saw her shrug, "about fifteen minutes, no biggie."

Klaus changed in silence until Bonnie pipped up, jokingly. "So, did you wake up next to a dead carcass?"

He paused for a moment which Bonnie didn't notice. He laughed, lightly. "You have so little faith in me."

"Uh huh." Bonnie turned around and glared when the empty backpack landed on top of her head.

"Are we ready to go?" Klaus said innocently, fully dressed and walking towards her.

"Yeah." Bonnie picked up the bag and scrunched her nose when he stood in front of her.

"You smell like lavender."

"You smell like shit." Bonnie said as she moved away to open the back door and flung the bag inside.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" Klaus mumbled as he opened the door and onto the driver's seat.

"Sure did, darlin." Bonnie smiled sweetly as she walked around the vehicle . She pulled a face when she got into the car. "Wow, you do smell awful."

He looked at her blandly. "I could just walk back if my odor is an inconvenience."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's alright...I'll just hold my breath."

Klaus nodded, ignoring her sarcasm and started the ignition, rolling his eyes when Bonnie feigned gagging noises.

Rolling down the window, Bonnie said, "so, everything went smoothly, I assume."

Klaus looked over at her then looked ahead, "of course."

She glanced over at him and smiled. "Okay...by the way, you owe me a latte."

"How so?"

"For being amazing, intelligent, loyal..." She shrugged. "Take a pick."

* * *

Several hours later in the hotel room, Klaus finally decided to take a shower, he decided to postpone taking one to spite Bonnie who kept making jokes the entire car trip back. But when his own smell started to bother him, he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Bonnie smirked when she heard the bathroom door close, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, she flicked on the TV and walked back to the kitchen to continue chopping mushrooms, pouting when she heard the news in the background.

Humming a tune, she continued to make lunch for several minutes until something caught her attention..._Lake view National Park._

Walking into the living room, Bonnie stood in front of the TV watching scenes of the police, pathologists and couple of scattered dogs.

Bonnie's blood turned cold when she heard a middle age male being interviewed. "_This morning, I was walking my dog but then she started barking and going nuts, she pulled away from the leash and ran off...when I finally caught up to her, she was..." _He took and breath and looked away from the camera._ "She was carrying a hand in her mouth, a real human hand...that's when I called the cops, it's something I'll never forget_"

The camera panned back to the journalist. "_There has been other places within this national park, where other body parts have been discovered. The identity of the victim is unknown for now. Although no witnesses have come forward as of such, the pathologists are quite certain that a finger print of the murderer will be obtained soon and justice will be done. Back to you, John."_

Bonnie held her breath throughout the entire time. She was so still, she didn't realize Klaus, towel clad, standing a couple of feet behind her who heard the news segment in the shower and immediately went out.

"Bonnie."

She flinched. Not turning around to face him. Bonnie said, monotone, "I asked if everything was okay and you said, yes."

"There was a slight problem -"

Bonnie turned around to stare at him withering. "Slight?"

He looked down. "A wrong choice of words."

Bonnie nodded quickly. "You got that right." She scoffed and looked away from him. "I knew I should have watched over you...not take no for an answer, this is partly my fault."

"None of this is your fault," He said, vehemently. "And I'm not a child that needs baby sitting." He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't give a shit about you." Bonnie gritted out, feeling even more livid at his defensiveness and a twinge of regret at her harsh words. "I give a shit about the danger you cause, the innocent lives..." She faltered for a moment before continuing on. "We had a deal Klaus."

Klaus rubbed his forehead and said dully. "I know, love." He dropped his hand and said slowly, "I made a mistake. I should have listened to you...I will in the future."

"Really?" Bonnie said impassively, eye brow raised.

"Yes, I didn't want to see you hurt." Bonnie remained stoic while he carried on. "But, you want to put yourself in danger in the next full moon." He nodded his head, "okay, I won't argue."

"I won't be in any danger." Bonnie retorted. "How many more times do I have to prove to you how capable I am?"

"I know you're capable but things can happen."

She looked at him shrewdly. "I can just leave now, though. Our agreement is basically null and void."

A surge of unexpected panic rushed through him but he nodded calmly. "I know but I wish you wouldn't."

Bonnie looked at him and continued to do so until it was becoming surprisingly uncomfortable under her gaze. After a while Bonnie sighed, "alright, but we're getting out of this town."

"They're not going to find any fingerprints, love and if they do..." He just shrugged, conveying his point.

"That's not the point and you know it." Bonnie snapped. She took a breath and said calmly. "I'd prefer not to be here."

When Klaus didn't say anything, not wanting to argue with her and feeling guilty on diminishing her good mood. Bonnie went back to the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**Thank you for the last reviews, loved reading them. Does Klaus change every full moon or does he change when he wants, I didn't really know. This chapter, umm, not much of a story line: Klaus screws up, Bonnie is mad and they're both being a lil pig-headed. To mix things up, the next update will be a Klonnie flash back in Mystic Falls, right before she decides to go with him. I have a lot of it done, so it should be up in a week or less. Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	7. Flashback 1

**Hello! Sorry for mistakes & all that stuff...Que flashback...flashback...flash...fla...**

* * *

1 Year and Four Months Ago

Bonnie swung her legs on the dock, her feet in the blue waters, her feet was freezing but she didn't care. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the way the cool breeze felt on her skin.

Bonnie completely snapped at the boarding house, which she regret. She toppled over a couple of chairs and a table, all in her mind but it had the same impact if she did it physically, screaming and going insane. That is what she felt like in that moment, to go absolutely crazy and not give a shit. She sighed, watching the ripples in the water. She lost it back there, everyone was talking over her as she sat on the expansive sofa; Damon, Elena, Stefan, even Caroline about how good ole reliable Bonnie was gonna do things, she felt like a child. They were constantly interrupting her and speaking over her even though she was, once again, the center of their plans...was it fair? To have all these expectations but never be heard?

It was during one of Damon's condescending speeches where she felt all this anger build up within her, along with her powers. All the incessant chatter became a hum and in that moment, she stood up and shouted, "fuck all of you, I'm not a toy!" It was at the same time all the furniture hurled around in different directions, if they weren't all vampires, they'd all seriously be injured.

When all the furniture dropped back down in disarray, everyone stared at her as if she had gone mad...maybe she had but she needed get away from all those bewildered stares. So she bolted, no one tried to stop her. She half expected Damon to chase after her but he didn't, she was happy about that if for her peace of mind and his safety.

She kept on running until she landed here, the docks where her father used to take her fishing. A tear escaped and ran down her flushed cheek, she wiped it away in frustration. She walked down the wooden planks until she reached the end. It was only 11 am in the morning and on a Sunday as well so there wasn't anyone around. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet and stayed like this for a while.

Klaus watched Bonnie as she tried to mentally calm herself. It was inevitable, he thought as she watched her breath deeply. He felt all this unresolved problems she's been feeling was going to eventually back fire and lo and behold, it has.

He folded his arms and observed her, the way her wavy brown hair moved in a synchronized sort of way, like it was dancing to classical music or something. It looked elegant. Although Bonnie has always had a regal quality, it's something he's admired about her from the beginning but it's also something that has prevented him from approaching her.

She seemed too...moral for him, he was pretty sure he'd be wasting his valuable time on trying to convince her to join Team Klaus and all the benefits it would have, there were truly benefits, she'd want for nothing. But something told him to not bother, she doesn't seem like the materialistic kind. Besides she hated him which is a bit of a set back, not like he didn't deserve it, he did threaten her and her friends a lot. During all dealings with the little witch, he had to suppress an eye roll at his own stupidity, even though he wasn't planning on convincing her to come to the 'dark side' in that moment, a niggling at the back of his mind told him, he would eventually. So threatening and killing people wasn't going to help his cause when the time came.

Staring at Bonnie, who looked so utterly broken, it seems like the time was now.

Klaus almost chuckled, it's ironic, really. Her friends, the people who are supposed to have her back and care about her have broken her. All the time the witch has tried to kill him, she never really looked around and seen that maybe the real villains were the people close to home.

In the last couple of months, when he wasn't looking at Caroline, his eyes always seemed to drift to Bonnies compliant face. He noticed the way her smiles seem smaller and her eyes seem harder when she's with them even when it's only getting dinner at the grill. He notices her laughter has an edge to it when her friends tell jokes or bits of gossip and for a split second, he notices when her face is devoid of any emotion before it's quickly masked with one of interest to her friends stories.

It has been a progressive, slow build up of emotions that Klaus has been waiting for and today is that day when the dam finally broke.

He slowly approached her, when she didn't turn around, he coughed.

Bonnie quickly turned, her wide eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

Ignoring her hostility, he calmly sat beside her and looked out in the lake, not saying anything.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably, glanced at him before looking away. "I asked, what do you want?"

"There's a lot of things I want Bonnie but right now I just want your time." Klaus said, easily.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Okay." When he still remained silent, seemingly taken with the fisherman boats, she said, "does this time involve talking?" Her voice tinged with annoyance.

He beamed before turning to look at her. "It could, love but I thought you could do with a breather before all that talking starts."

Bonnie's brows furrowed. "I don't need a breather besides the quicker we talk, the quicker you can leave me alone and stalk Caroline instead."

"Ouch." Klaus chuckled, he should be annoyed but he wasn't. "That Caroline thing has sailed, sweetheart."

"Oh really?" Her voice devoid of any interest on the subject so he wasn't going to go in to it.

"Yes," Klaus said, "but I want to talk about us."

"Us?" Bonnie scoffed, "really? You know what, I'm actually really intrigued." She motioned for him to continue.

He grimaced because it was glaringly obvious she was being sarcastic but at least she was receptive, she could have set him on fire by now.

"Had a bad morning?" Klaus asked.

"Not that's any of your business." She shrugged, "but yeah, kinda." She pinned him a stern look. "I don't want to talk about it."

Klaus held his hands up. "I wasn't going to ask for details."

She looked down and started picking at the wood splinters. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well..I'm leaving town tonight -"

"Don't forget to send a postcard." Bonnie cut in, bitingly.

He looked at her blandly. "And I want you to come with me."

There was a silence for a beat before Bonnie looked up with wide eyes. "What?" Maybe she didn't hear him properly.

Finding her reaction a bit encouraging, he continued, "Yes, I want you to come with me. Honestly, love...what do you actually have here?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Bonnie pushed herself up, grabbed her shoes and quickly walked away. She didn't make it very far as Klaus stood in front of her, he knew the signs of a witch ready to unleash some power so Klaus held his hands up once more in a placating manner. "Just hear me out."

"Why should I? I tried to kill you -"

"Water under the bridge, love." He said, staring intently into her muddled eyes.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" Bonnie nodded, feeling very sure with her theory. "I lower my guard and you kill me."

"Why would I kill someone as talented and as valuable as you? That logic doesn't make sense."

Bonnie looked at him shrewdly before nodding. "Yep, definite trap." She walked around him, continually nodding. "It's just a ploy."

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky, sighing he proceeded to follow her. "Is it so hard to believe that someone doesn't only see you as the 'go to witch' or someone expendable?"

Bonnie stopped and turned around. Her eyes acutely swept over him before saying. "You're Niklaus Mikaelson...you're ruthless, you're cunning and you're feared by every vampire in existence."

"Aww, thank you." That probably wasn't the best thing to say but it sounded like flattery to him.

Bonnie just turned around and started walking again.

"I know you, Bonnie." He called out, "you're so-called friends don't but I do."

Bonnie stopped, her head down as if she was having an internal dialogue in her head. He waited patiently until she turned around, she did after twenty seconds. Arms folded, she tilted her chin up in a defiant way. "How so?"

He carefully walked towards her, "I know that you're afraid you're not going to live past your teens." Bonnie was still when she regarded him. "You feel obligated to stay but you're very certain you'll die if you do." He kept a certain distance between them, when he continued on. "You have two paths if you stay in this town; vampirism or a permanent death..." He looked at her, saying softly, "you don't want to die, either way."

"No one wants to die." Bonnie whispered. She looked away, "but if it's to protect Elena and to help everyone else..."

"Don't repeat that tiresome mantra, love." He walked a few steps more. "This isn't meant to sound harsh but Elena is 'dead'". He used air quotes. "Everyone failed in that department...you're free from that particular obligation." Bonnie turned to him sharply, glaring. "Help everyone else? why should you help everyone else? Have they ever helped you? What have they done in the last six months that showed their appreciation of you?"

Although she wasn't going to dignify him with a response, her mind was still thinking back and coming up empty. "_Wow" _Perhaps, because she helps them so often, they feel that saying 'thank you' would lose all it's meaning, so they only say it once in a while? _"Okay, that's a bunch of bullshit."_

Klaus could see Bonnie's mind working. "What makes Elena better than you? Nothing, love. Everything that has happened, she brought on herself by tying herself to the Salvatores, they're the reason why things are the way they are...she could have told them to get lost when she's seen the damage they have done to her friends from the beginning but she didn't. Now here you are, cleaning up the mess she made...something that could have been so avoidable."

The defiance in her eyes faded somewhat but the ever resilient witch shook her head. "You've done your fair share of destruction to this town, to me...to my friends."

Klaus paused for a moment before looking up at the blue sky. "The Salvatores are loud."

Confused, Bonnie asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Still looking up. "It means I didn't even know a doppelgänger was around here or anywhere for that matter." He looked over at her. "After Tatia, Katherine was the next doppelgänger and it was quite a big time gap between them, the whole doppelgänger business is annoyingly unpredictable. I didn't know Elena existed until history repeated itself once more, you can thank the brothers for that."

Bonnie was silent for a few moments before saying, "That doesn't excuse you for everything you did."

"I know, I can honestly say I did go about things the wrong way in some situations." He looked at her pointedly, "only some." Bonnie's eyes rolled at that. "But it makes you think, doesn't it?" He said intently, "Damon and Stefan never arrived, you would still have your grams, no one you loved would have died and Elena wouldn't turn out to be a horrid excuse for a friend."

Bonnie said carefully. "If I do go with you, what will be any different? You'll just use me for your own gain."

Klaus realized she never stuck up for Elena, the thought had him inwardly grinning. "That's the thing. I look out for my witches. I'll look out for you...besides you won't be asked to do spells you don't want to do. You'll have a say in everything that goes on."

"Why?" She ran her hands through her hair. "Why are you letting me have so much say in your business?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Klaus said, plainly. "You're a powerful Bennett witch. Contrary to what you think, love...I've been paying attention to your capabilities, it's hard not to."

She shook her head. "I can't," she sighed.

Klaus can see her resolve weakening, it's been weakening for the past several months. "You don't want to be here anymore, love. It's obvious...for once, think about yourself."

"I can just leave...it doesn't have to be with you." Bonnie said, folding her arms. She knew that wasn't exactly true, just one guilt tripped look from Elena would stop her, it always does.

"True, but here's the other thing. Your help to me will never go unnoticed," Bonnie stiffened when Klaus reached into his pocket but slightly relaxed when he took out a navy booklet. "How much do you want?" He asked, sounding very business like.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Sorry?"

"If you choose to work for me, how much do you want?"

Bonnie stared at him, wordlessly.

Klaus realized how quickly he's jumping the gun, he put the cheque book back in his pocket. "Sorry." He muttered. "That was a bit fast."

She scoffed and dropped her arms, "ya think?"

He looked sheepish. "It's just, I have a feeling you think vampires only see witches as servants because you've only dealt with Damon and Stefan, that maybe true for some but not for me. I don't bully them, I don't need to. I see it more as a..." He looked deep in thought before slightly smirking, "business deal and they're free to leave when they want."

"What?" Bonnie sputtered. "They can just leave?"

"After a duration of a two years, yes." Klaus nodded.

"Don't you dispose of them when you're finished with them?"

Klaus shook his head, brows furrowed. "No, love. I've never killed a witch before. I thought that was common knowledge."

It was but she never really believe it. "After two years, I can go. No repercussions?"

Klaus shrugged, "I won't stop you." A small, sly smirk appeared, "witches tend to stay longer though, they happen to like my company."

"Two years?" Bonnie dead panned.

Klaus sobered up quickly. "Yes."

Bonnie turned away, "I'll think about it."

"You have until 5 pm to decide." Watching her retreated form head barefoot back into town.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Bonnie sat in the grill for the next two hours, stirring the root beer with her straw. Why did she have to hear Klaus out? All he did was add water and light to the seed of doubt already in her mind. Every single day, her resentment for this town has grown but for him to stand there and say it out loud and utter everything that has plagued her thoughts, it was uncalled for...even if it was the truth.

She couldn't leave with Klaus. Could she though? no, it was wrong. But what is exactly 'wrong'? is helping Damon, Stefan or Elena wrong? Because it sure feels like it on some days.

She sighed as she stared at her drink, the offer was tempting but she has to do the noble thing. She has to stay here for the rest of her questionably short life, to help her friends because who else is there? That thought alone nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Bonnie saw a man with a leather jacket pass her with coke in hand, he winked at her while making his way out of the grill. It reminded her of a certain blue-eyed vampire. Her relationship with Damon was far from healthy, from being pushed up against the wall and being told how beautiful or sexy she looks to being completely ignored or treated with indifference when Elena is in the same room as them. That kinda shit plays with your mind, if a women wanted to feel insecure and basically like crap, come walk in her shoes. A part of her doesn't really want to leave him but at the same time she wants to leave with every fiber of her being, it was confusing and a little sad. But if it's a choice between her dignity and him, she'd chose her dignity...it's all she has left, really...even though it's in shambles.

No, she wasn't going to leave, she couldn't.

Bonnie was staring off into space, she didn't realize that certain blue-eyed vampire was sitting across from her.

She sighed when she saw him. "I know, I went a little nuts this morning."

"More like bat shit crazy." Bonnie glared at him. "What?" He shrugged, sitting back. "I thought it was hot."

Bonnie palmed her cheek and looked sideways at him. "Do they all think I'm crazy?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, we all have our off days."

Bonnie looked down at her root beer, did they all come to the conclusion to not bother inquiring as to why she had a 'off day?' in the first place.

"Bon bon." Damon said, quietly. "We do need that spell done though, Elena needs it..."

"Alright." Bonnie smiled tightly. "We can leave now if you want? it shouldn't take too long."

Damon nodded and stood up with her in toll. They walked out of the grill, towards his black Mustang.

"You know..." Damon said, suggestively as he opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. "I'm going to be alone tonight."

"Really?" Bonnie said, opening the passenger side.

Damon grinned at her, "after the spell is done, you can just stay and give a shit excuse that you want to look through the library or something."

"Where is Stefan and Elena going?"

He shrugged stiffly. "They're going to New Orléans, something about an asshole vampire." She observed how Damon's face tightened up when he said that, she felt all his envy in bitter, crashing waves.

She blinked quickly and looked away, trying to keep her tears from falling. When she succeeded, she said lightly. "I have to go back home for a bit but I'll come by later."

Starting the ignition, oblivious to her conflicted emotions, he asked. "Alright, what time?"

She paused for a few seconds before saying. "Around 5 pm."

Damon winked, "it's a date."

She smirked at him before looking away to stare at the passenger window, her smile fading.

* * *

Bonnie stood next to Klaus car. "You can't hurt or kill anyone while I'm working for you."

Klaus grinned before slowly turning around to observe her, noting that she was only carrying one back pack.

"Done." Klaus nodded, even though her statement was quite straight forward, he could find some loop holes to that.

"I want to get paid, monthly...I haven't decided how much yet but by tomorrow, I'll let you know."

"Alright," He looked at her keenly, a blush started to form from the neck to her cheeks.

She cleared her throat. "Also...nothing is going to happen with us." She motioned between the two of them, "nothing inappropriate." She look away when she noticed a small smile starting to form on his amused face. "Yes, I've heard that you have a thing about not hurting witches...but I've also heard that you form..." She looked down, trying to find a proper word. "unprofessional relationships with them." She looked up, resolute. "I'm not going to be one of them."

Hearing that was a bit of a let down for Klaus but she can barely tolerate his species, it's obvious she wouldn't sleep with any vampires. She's not the type. "Don't worry, love. I'll keep it in my pants." He gently pried the bag off her hands and placed it in the booth. "Purely professional."

He turned around and held out his hand, "it's going to be good working with you, love."

She hesitantly clasped his hand, hoping this isn't going to be a mistake.

* * *

**Hope you like this lil flashback. I know I got stuff wrong & I know I sugar-coated Klaus douchery on MF (stopped watching the show ages ago & I'm forgetting a lot of 'facts' about TVD & I'm way too lazy to look them up) but my excuse will always be; "it's AU!" Thanks for the last reviews, eternally grateful to ye guys. Sorry to the 'Guest' reviewer that wanted present scenes in this one, I tried doing it but it didn't seem to fit in & it got too big so now those scenes are going to be expanded in the next chapter :P I'll update very soon though. Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed this update :) Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! again, pardon any mistakes. Got a lil lazy with proof reading.**

* * *

"Are you nearly packed, love."

"Yup." Bonnie said, quietly. Walking into her room and closing the door behind her. That was the eighth word she said to him all day.

Klaus scowled at the shut door. How old is too old for the silent treatment? Is a women nearing twenty years of age too old? He knows he's far too old to give the silent treatment although he should be able to with the amount of times Bonnie has ticked him off.

This isn't the first time Bonnie has stopped talking to him, he made some quip about her father being a good for nothing, waste of space one night when the conversation stirred towards the topic of Mikael. Of course, Klaus got defensive, daddy issues and all that, so he hurled some insults at Bonnie that he meant but at the same time didn't mean. It was only the first couple of months into their arrangement so it wasn't very mannerly of him. Bonnie stopped talking to him for three days and those days tried on his patience. He was a patient man but three days was taking the piss. If any of his useless hybrids acted like that, he'd decapitate them. Admittedly, the urge to kill her was a little strong but those thoughts left as quickly as they came. The one thing he hates in this world though, is being ignored...every one knows that, tell that to his, once daggered family members.

This current silent treatment was now approaching it's fourth day and Klaus was reaching his last tether. Klaus huffed and walked away, what gives her the right to act childish and he couldn't. Age? so what, it's nothing but a number. So what if he killed someone? he's killed a lot of people in his time. Everyone dies, nearly everyone, but those who do, die of old age, disease, starvation or being mauled by a werewolf. Unexpected things happen whether you're ready or not, c'est la vie yet Bonnie can't see that so she chooses to lock herself in her room at this moment.

He doesn't kill her own kind, shouldn't that be enough?

A thought pop in his head as he looked back at the door. How many times has she forgiven Damon for the amount of lives he's taken? He killed her mother and had sex with him for Christ sake and apparently it was more than once. She lied to him about that, shouldn't that qualify him a silent treatment. He vividly remembered Bonnie's little declaration on the roof top, _"It was one time." _Yeah...good one, love.

Klaus marched up to Bonnie's front door and knocked. "Bonnie." when he was met with no answer, he growled. "Open the door."

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on her bed, reading a book when she heard Klaus knocking on the other end. Perhaps if she ignored it, he'll stop and leave her alone.

"Open the door." Klaus said, threatening.

She rolled her eyes and slammed her book shut and hopped out of bed. She opened the door to find Klaus, both arms on either side of the door frame, looking imposing.

Bonnie looked bored as she tilted her head. "What?"

"Do you only say one word at a time now?" Klaus glowered.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Better." Klaus nodded as he dropped his arms and walked around her and into her room.

Bonnie gawked as he sauntered into her room and started looking through her book collection. "What are you doing?" Klaus has only been in her room a handful of times, it was an unspoken agreement that her room has her haven, no hybrids allowed unless it was an emergency. It didn't look like an emergency with the way he was casually walking about.

"At least you're packed since it was your idea to leave after all." Klaus muttered, as he looked over her bags.

"Klaus." Bonnie sighed. "I was in the middle of something."

Klaus glanced over at the book on her bed and shrugged, uncaring. "Now, love." Looking at her closely, noting her avoidance of eye contact. "You'll stop this little strop you have with me right now, it's unbecoming."

She looked affronted before recovering, she shrugged. "I'm not mad at you." Bonnie said, automatically, tucking an errand hair behind her ear.

He looked at her pointedly. "I'm not a big fan of passive aggressiveness."

"You're not a fan of anything." Bonnie mumbled, looking away.

He shook his head. "What does that even..." Klaus sighed harshly. "You currently have a problem with me...let's get this sorted out, shall we?"

"I don't want to sort it out right now." Bonnie gritted out.

"I thought you were the mature one." Klaus said as he impassively observed her. "I've been misled."

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air, "can't I just be allowed to be mad once in a while."

"Ah." Klaus nodded, "so you are mad at me."

Bonnie sighed, looked down at her socks before saying, quietly. "You killed someone."

He walked closer to her. "You know very well that wasn't my first time killing someone and it isn't going to be my last."

When Bonnie looked up, he stopped. "Sadly, I know." She shook her head, "I guess it was on my watch, I could have picked a better place...I thought the only thing you'd kill would be a deer or something." She ran her hands through her hair before saying. "If it helps, I'm more mad at me then I am at you."

Klaus observed her, the little witch with the whole world on her shoulders and she put it there. "You didn't do anything wrong, alright?" Bonnie shoulders became less tense as he approached her again. "But, love you have to cut me some slack. I didn't know I killed anybody until I woke up."

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded, backing away, her eyes hardening. "Something you didn't tell me and would never have told me if it hadn't been on the news."

Klaus inwardly rolled her eyes, oh here we go. Why was he even bothering with being nice? "I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me?" Bonnie scoffed. "Are you kidding me? The things I've seen in my life...you were worried about upsetting me?."

"Is it so wrong that someone didn't want to worry you?" Klaus said curtly, slowly opening and closing his fist at his sides.

"Of course not." Bonnie said, "but that was big, you can't keep something like that from me. We're practically partners, we shouldn't lie to each other."

Klaus laughed, making Bonnie's eyes narrow. She tried very hard not give him an aneurysm however her temper had other ideas when she slammed his body hard against the wall, knocking over her collection of books on her night stand.

She was about to apologize until Klaus looked up at her, several feet away and grinned but it wasn't in a humorous way, it looked very dark and sinister. His blue eyes became electric as the last bit of sun filtered through the curtains. "Alright then, we're on the topic of lying." His smile became wider. "Fantastic." He smoothly got up and dusted himself off. "I never penned you as a vampire fucker but the way you were with me that night should of given me a clue."

Bonnie's mouth was agape, her eyes wide with disbelief. She wordlessly opened and closed her mouth like a gold-fish. Did she hear him right? "Excuse me?" Her voice indignant.

"Oh I think you heard me." His eyes roamed her physic. "I always thought you were a prude too but the last year really opened my eyes."

Bonnie quickly shook her head. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"I also knew you had paradoxical qualities." Klaus said casually, ignoring her. "But you're just a hypocrite...aren't you?"

Bonnie just stared at him for a few moments, trying to make sense of the situation. "How..." She paused and took a breath. "How are we suddenly so off topic here?" She raised her hand and pointed it at him. "You killed someone, you broke your promise to me."

"I did, you still stayed which I'm grateful for but I'm sure the money I'm paying you helped in your decision-making." Bonnie looked very offended as Klaus nodded and continued on. "And you would have had every right to let your anger out on me."

Bonnie lips formed a tight line. That last bit sounded a little sexual.

Apparently Klaus heard it too as he rolled his eyes. "But you didn't, I tried being nice and patient with you for the last three days but I'm done pandering you, I'm always pandering to you." He zoomed right in front of her, ignoring her cringe. "Grow up, Bonnie." He whispered.

His hooded eyes flickered to her lips before swiftly looking back at her, something she didn't miss. Bonnie backed away, looking down. "Klaus..."

"How many times have you slept with Damon?" He asked, suddenly. She looked up quickly. "Aren't we still on the topic of lying?" He said, shirking his shoulder.

Bonnie sharply inhaled. So this is why Klaus was verbally attacking her, was jealousy the reason or a bruised ego? "Okay...Damon and I had sex more than once."

"Oh don't play it down, love." Klaus said as he clapped his hands, once, smiling sardonically. "From what I heard, it sounded like a sweet, budding romance, sex on Valentines Day. Absolutely lovely...like two star crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet eat your heart out...Cleopatra and Mark Antony are nothing in comparison to you two. Tell me, love...did you amorously recite Shakespeare to one another?...'My love is as a fever, longing still for that which longer nurseth the disease, Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill, Th' uncertain sickly appetite to please.'" He looked at her and winked, "that sort of thing?"

Bonnie threw on her boots during his stupid monologue, she paused for a moment when he recited a bit of Shakespeare, she didn't know where it was from but it sounded beautiful or it would have if Klaus didn't sound so damn mocking. She walked out of her room. "I can't talk to you like this."

Klaus proceeded to follow her, talking all the way as she hurriedly walked to the coat rack, putting on her green pea coat. "Where are you going? aren't you going to tell me all the amorous details? all the loving things you crazy kids both got up to...when Elena wasn't around, I presume."

Opened the door, she spun around. "Oh, fuck you," she spat.

Klaus chuckled, folding his arms. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Damon, sweetheart?."

"You know." Bonnie said, anger morphing into adrenaline as she shakily held the door frame. "If I wanted to be around a sarcastic asshole, I would have stayed in Mystic Falls." Klaus just stared at her cooly as she shut the door behind her, satisfied when she didn't hear anymore quips from the hybrid.

* * *

Klaus stared at the door before throwing a nearby vase against the wall, satisfied with the loud, crashing sound it made. It was the longest argument he had with someone in the last five hundred years that didn't involve neck breaking and stabbing. Why did he go off on her like that? He could of have just nodded his head to everything Bonnie was saying and he was going to until she mentioned how they shouldn't lie to one another. That cracked him up for no real reason, except for withholding how intimate she was with Damon. Then, of course she used her powers on him which he was livid about but at same time aroused, it was a familiar feeling with Bonnie but it somehow always feels foreign to him.

He sighed as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and took a few gulps, not bothering with a glass. Honestly why should he care so much on what that cretin and herself were up to? Bonnie and Damon aren't together anymore but who cares if they were? That part of her life isn't his problem and shouldn't be. He needs her for spells and insight, that's all. It's just the barbarian in him, the viking, that gets riled up at a man like Damon, someone who's so obviously beneath her, got to see parts of her that he never could. Not sexually, maybe romantically would be the best word, perhaps...perhaps. He just wants what he can't have, that familiar instinct to conquer.

Klaus brought the bottle to the living room and sat down, continually taking sips all the while. He wanted to sleep with her and he did, that door should have been permanently shut that next morning but it wasn't, he did get what he wanted off her after all. But images of her still plagues his mind in unexpected moments, maybe that's why Damon would stalk her recreationally or contact her because she sometimes plagued his. He couldn't blame Damon for that, he'll still kill him though if he comes anywhere near her.

He wasn't sure when Bonnie was going to come back, he's very sure she would. Her grimoire is here, she'd rather be parted with her arm then that book. Suppose he'll have to wait for her.

He hates apologizing.

* * *

_"You still stayed which I'm grateful for but I'm sure the money I'm paying you helped in your decision making." _"Screw you, you stupid idiot." Bonnie whispered, bitterly, trying to keep the scowl off her face.

Bonnie sat on a bar stool, oblivious to her surroundings. The bartender was reluctant with giving her anything alcoholic, but sweet talk and having breasts helped a lot.

Taking a sip of her gin and tonic, she looked around her, eyes narrowing in on a guy that immediately caught her attention.

He was attractive but not intimidatingly so, unlike the other men in her life. Without really thinking about what she was going to do, she walked over and sat down next to him. "Hi." She said.

His grey eyes widened as looked at the pretty girl in front of him.

Bonnie looked away suddenly feeling self-conscious, probably that wasn't the best thing to do since she never approached a guy in her life.

"Hello."

She took a large swig of her drink, feeling a little anxious but she might as well since she's already here. "This is going to sound a little crazy."

The guy nodded, his eyes shifting from side to side. "Okay."

Taking another drink, yeah...she's the epitome of smooth. If she wasn't so pissed off at Damon, she might have asked for pointers. "I don't normally do this, like at all but how would you like to get out of here." She paused, "with me." Just in case it wasn't already obvious.

The mans forehead slightly creased, not sure if he heard what he think he heard.

Bonnie felt suddenly flushed, if he didn't speak for the next couple of seconds, she'll freeze time and run like hell out of the bar. She's pretty sure she could freeze time, she's been practising and it always turned out alright even if she practised in confined spaces and as Klaus as her test dummy. Klaus is such a fu -.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged casually, interrupting her thoughts but Bonnie could tell he was nervous, he looked like a college student, an intellectual who studies history or english literature, something entirely useless in life. "Right now?"

"Yep," Bonnie said, standing up and drinking the res t of her gin and tonic.

He got up. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about your place?" Bonnie smiled, trying her best to look flirty but felt like a complete phony.

The man gulped, "Yeah, okay...it's not far from here" He moved away from the table, "I'm John."

"Bonnie." She said in a non-committal tone.

* * *

Bonnie woke up, fidgeting a little under the covers. Relaxing her head into the pillow, she closed her eyes then opened them once, this wasn't her room. She slowly sat up, the white covers falling away. She looked down at herself, yep...she's naked. She looked over at the guy sleeping next to her, yep...she slept with Jim or Jason or whatever his name was.

Creasing her forehead, she carefully got out of bed and felt around for her clothes, sighing in relief when she found them. She changed into her outfit, careful not to wake him. She tip toed out of the room before looking at the clock, 4:30am. Klaus would be asleep, hopefully.

Bonnie opened the front door, the warm air hitting her face in a welcomed, pleasant sort of way. She looked around her, squinting her mossy eyes in the darkness, she had an idea where the hotel was, it shouldn't take too long to reach it.

* * *

It took her about an hour or more to find the damn hotel in the dark, she huffed as she made her to the entrance of the building. Bonnie hurriedly walked to the elevator, avoiding the judgemental eyes of the receptionist.

She slowly opened the door, holding her breath once more when she stepped inside the suite, in that moment she skittered across the floor and into her room, releasing her breath. She checked her alarm clock, they were supposed to check out soon.

Bonnie started pacing her room for some time, she felt exhausted and she felt something else...guilt, it was just a tinge of it but it gnawed at her, regardless. She frowned at the books on the floor, why should she feel guilty? She didn't do anything wrong. She stopped pacing and made her way to bed, lying on top of the covers and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. She wanted to fall asleep but couldn't. That damn guilt.

She quickly sat up when she heard the front door open and close. Her breath came in quiet, shallow bursts when she heard heavy foot steps walking towards her door then stop. Bonnie jammed her eyes shut but when she heard the footsteps walk away, she opened them.

Feeling curious, she got out of bed and opened the door to find Klaus standing several feet away.

"Hi." Bonnie said, looking impassive. Not wanting to let go of their earlier argument just yet.

Klaus was silent as he regarded her then said in the same expressionless tone. "Did you suddenly get amnesia?"

Bonnie just stared at him blankly.

"Did you forget how to use your phone? I understand you're mad at me but a text wouldn't hurt, love." He held out his own phone, shaking it for emphasis.

"I didn't want to bother you." Bonnie said, stubbornly.

Klaus looked annoyed. "Oh really?

"Yes." Bonnie nodded, stiffly.

"I know you're smart so don't act otherwise."

Bonnie's face became pinched as he staring approaching her. "I'm not in the mood for this, Klaus."

"Stop being childish." He sighed as he casually walked her way.

"Stop insulting me." She said in a low, quiet tone.

"Then don't give me reason to." He said flippantly but after a moment he tilted his head downwards, looking a tad repentant. "But I would like to ap-" His eyes widened as he looked her over, he raked his hands through his blond hair, "ah, okay." He nodded, his voice gruff.

"What?" Bonnie asked, fidgeting under his intense stare then becoming very still when she realised he could smell what she's been up to.

She was expecting another insult from him, something to goad them into another fight. She can tell it was at the tip of his tongue but as Klaus further assessed her, Bonnie realised he wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Wanted to apologize for how I was earlier, I was already in a bad mood and I took it out on you."

Bonnie felt a little deflated on how easily he was conceding. It was an irrational feeling but she wanted him to insult her, wanted some disapproval in his tone. It stung how little he seemed to care at her indiscretion. He seemed quite incensed about Damon and herself but perhaps, it's just Damon in general. There's always been animosity between them, they hate each other...though the hate seemed to have grown when she left but she's probably just exaggerating. Klaus doesn't know the student she slept with, doesn't bear any hatred towards him, therefore he doesn't care about what she did with that person. It did sting, more than she'd admit, but it was understandable.

Inwardly chiding herself for her dubious thoughts, she said. "I want to apologize too...I was acting a little..."

"Childish?" He lightly offered.

"Unreasonable." She glared.

Klaus nodded. "Alright." He tilted his head and said, sarcastically. "Can we be friends, again?"

Bonnie chuckled then shrugged her shoulders, feigning disinterest. "I guess."

He looked down. "Excellent." He said, lowly before looking back up and smirking. "Check out is at seven, be ready by then please."

Yawning, she nodded.

"Tired?"

"A little." She said in another mid yawn.

"Well, that's understandable." He said knowingly, she didn't see the hardness and anger in his eyes as he turned away and laughed. "You could just sleep in the car, we have ten hours of road ahead of us."

"Sounds fun." Bonnie sighed as he walked away and into his room, his laughter inciting the stinging feeling to come back but only a little bit this time.

* * *

**They're great songs StillStacie, they totally do fit with the last chap, I'm constantly listening to 'House of Broken Love' now, it's annoying for everybody else in my house as it's always on repeat :P The Shakespearean sonnet is called 'My love is a fever' When I was reading through it I immediately thought of Klaus for some reason so I added that little bit in. Thanks so much for reviewing, the last chapter had the most reviews I received in any fic I wrote so I'm pleased. Have to do a 3000 word essay on IBD though, it's gonna be so much fun like pepper spray in the eye or having my hand jammed in a car door but I will update soonish because I love ya :)**


End file.
